Fruit Basket: Twin Adventure
by AngelvLuna
Summary: It is about twin who is separated from each other and has different curse animal. the girl is the rat while the boy is a cat. The girl live her life with Akito and Yuki when he later left her with him and spend her life with his torture and caring for her. She later escape from him and live with Shigure and the others while getting to know the other members and her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this will be about my oc character, Hana, who is a year of a rat and beyblade character, Kai, who is a year of a cat. I do want Hana to be a cat, I don't know what to pick, so I pick the rat. I may write a story of her as a cat and in a different role. Anyway, Hana goes through her life after she left Akito and be with Yuki and the other while getting to know her brother she meet in the first year.**

**P.s. I am not taking anyone idea. I been want to try this type before, but wasn't in the mood to do it and forgot about it. So, do not sue me or anything.**

**I do not own Fruit Baskets**

* * *

_**Introduction Hana POV~**_

In the tradition of the Sohma family, thirteen children will be born as one of the zodiac animal. Each child will represent rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, and boar, while one will represent a cat, the animal that is not a zodiac character and has a monster form that mean the cat's vengeful spirit as a lizard beast. However, two children are born with a zodiac curse. Those children have an ability to transform into it animal. I heard there is a child who is a year of a cat and has the same ability like me while I can change into a cat too. That child can change into a rat while a year of a cat.

While the god cares for their twelve zodiac animals, that god does not care for the cat because of what it is. Out of the entire zodiac animal, the rat is the favorite to the heir. I am one of the children who are a year of the rat, along with a boy name Yuki while our god is name Akito.

I heard Akito told my mother to choose only one child out of me and my twin, she chooses my twin cause I am the rat. She might know that she cannot separate me from him.

~Present~

Hello, I'm Hana Sohma and I am the year of the rat.

I have long black hair that end to my waist and sapphire eye color.

It has been awhile since Yuki has left me alone with Akito.

Ever since he left, Akito has becomes more violent and scary toward me, but he been treating and caring me more than before.

He allows me to go to school, but he always giving me warning about being near a boy.

'If you ever get find out about your form, then I will have to punish you when you get home.'

That scared me a lot, but that does always remind me not to get near a boy, which it is a troublesome.

All the boys in school always asking me out, or want to be my boyfriends.

Luckily, they understand since they do not want to scare me or get in trouble.

Oh, I was in middle school and in the winter break then going to third year.

Right now, Akito wanted me to study hard and put me in this program during winter break.

Besides all that, my life is always annoying with the boys, and Akito.

He would always want to know how was my school and grade, which it is not a good idea to tell him that you fail a test or get bad grade.

He punishes me for getting a bad grade and not doing my best since I am the rat, and I have to be first on everything, like today.

I got a D on my grade because Akito has been bothering me a lot and did not study for the test.

I have return to the room where Akito kept Yuki and me in for himself.

I place my bag down and sit on my bed when Akito has come in with a smile on his face.

He is a lot older than I am and in his 20s while he wears his overlapping robes.

"How was school? Did you do well in your test your history?" he said.

I cannot say anything, as I am scare and shaking while he walks over to me.

He loves to keep me scare of him while he want me to love only him.

"Well, (snap me back to reality) how did you do in the test?" he gets on knee while looking in my eye.

"I…I…uh?" I cannot bring myself to say that I got a D on my test while looking away.

"Don't tell that you fail your test, did you?" I can see his eye gotten cold, including his voice.

"I…got…a…D…in …my…test," now I see his eye becomes disappointed and surprise when he stands up and punches me on the face that sent my flying across the floor.

I got slowly while a little numb from the punch, "I sorry Akito, I promise that I will do better. Please forgive me."

"Worthless little girl, you suppose to be good in everything and you failed your test," he is very mad when he takes out a horsewhip as I get scare even more, "I need to punish you to learn to do harder next time."

I move farther away from him as he walks closer when my back is against the wall where Yuki will be at while Akito punishes him, "I see that you have nowhere to go, which is good."

He begins to hit me as I scream in pain while pledging him like forgive me, I will do better next time, and more when he finally stop.

I look up and see him smiling coldly at me while putting up the whip and walking over to me.

He picks me up like a bride and takes me to my bed as he sits down with me on his lap.

"I am sorry to getting mad of you. I am having a bad day, but you will retake the test, will you?" his voice and eye has soften a bit while he rubs the area where he hits me.

"Yes sir, I promise to work harder and study hard," I feel weak and hurt from the whip, but he would always make me feel better from the rub he gives me.

He bends his head to rub my face, "I know you would, that is my you are my favorite little pet."

He gives me a kiss on the forehead that make me wonder, 'why is he acting like this toward me? Why doesn't he do this to me a lot when Yuki was around? Does he have feeling for me?'

After a while, he leaves me alone and locks the door so no one can come in and me leaving.

I am glad that he left and did not ask how I fail, but I hate it to be alone in the dark, black room.

I really miss Yuki so much, but he left us when I was eight, even Akito said that he left because he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore, especial me.

I kind a believe him, but somehow, he is lying and I believe that Yuki will come for me.

"Yuki will come for me, I just know it. He is afraid of Akito to come get me. He… (sigh and lay on her back)…I am tired, and luckily that I don't have any homework, but I do need to study to pick up my grade," I was go to plan to study by test again when I decide to open the window.

I open the window and notice a boy with long blue spiky hair with ruby eye color standing there.

I am surprise to see someone here for a while since Yuki and I saw Haru there when we were a kid.

I was too young to talk, but I was scare of Haru because of his temper when Yuki calm him down that make look soft and a kind person.

I want to move my mouth, but I cannot when he said something first, "Hello, my name is Kai Sohma."

"Oh uh, I'm Hana Sohma, we are relative cousin, right?" I cannot believe I just say that, of course we are cousin, but something about him make me happy and weird when I notice something.

He has the same face like me, but as a boy that makes me wonder does, he notices that too.

"You don't talk a lot do you," said Kai.

"I'm sorry, I am not good talking to people since I never been around them before. Anyway, why are you here? You not suppose to be here. You will get caught by Akito or someone," I tries to warn him, but it seem that he does not care, "You have to leave now, please."

"Fine, but I will be back," he surprises me after he turns around.

"No, don't, you will get caught and I don't want Akito hurt you or anyone," I am scare and tries my best to control my voice when he shows me a bag of rice balls.

Of course, I am confuses as I looks up to him when I see him blushing, "I can see that you haven't eaten anything yet, so you can have one piece, then I leave. Will that make you feel better?"

I just stay still for a while then I smiles at him for the first time as I takes the rice ball.

He left after I took the rice ball, I never left like this before.

It was like a big brother being kind to his sister, "He is so kind, and cute. Wait, is he a zodiac member? Who know?"

I went to study on the problems that I miss as I waste my day studying and spend time with Akito.

However, I want to escape from this room, this house, and from him.

New Years is a few day away and I know that it is my chance of escaping.

**_New years_**

Days have fly by fast, as it is the new years and the day of the Zodiac Banquet.

I am with Akito in his room for the first time being out of that room, but end up in his room.

He shows me a beautiful silk robe with a rat symbol that is my side, "I want you to wear this for the banquet. You never seen beautiful in any of your old clothes."

I want to refuses, but Akito will be mad if I refuse, also on the part he wants to change my clothes for me.

I can't refuse his request so I just let him change my clothes.

He changes my clothes while I blush in embarrassment as I see a smirk on his face when he finishes changing my clothes.

I like it, but really embarrass of Akito seeing my body.

Anyway, everyone is getting the ready for the banquet, including the member of the zodiac.

I cannot wait from the banquet to start.

Shigure is coming to the banquet with Yuki when he did not come today.

I am surprise; he always comes to the banquet, but not today.

Besides me, Akito is surprise and upset about it, and I can tell in his eye as the zodiac members are ready.

This year is the rabbit and it is Momiji turns to do the tradition dance at the banquet.

As he dances, I am more focus about Yuki and why did he not come.

That when I felt Akito's hand on my shoulder, "What is wrong, do you love the dance? I know you love the dance."

"Uh, I do love it Akito," I gives him a fade smile when he pulls me closer to him.

"So watch then," as I am told, I watch Momiji dance while I remember the time when Yuki and I dance together at the year of the rat.

After the banquet is over, Akito sent me to my room as he talks to Shigure about something.

Of courses, it is something to do with Yuki not coming and it is the good time to escape.

When I arrive, I change my clothes and walk over to the window.

I open it when I give a one good farewell and jump over the window.

I close the window so Akito will not see me escape and flee the house.

Before leaving the yard, I heard someone leaving and see Shigure leaving, "I thought that member of the Zodiac stay at the main house for three days. Why is he leaving?"

Since Akito told me that Yuki is living in his house with the cat, Kyo, and a human girl.

I may not know her name, but I can guess that he does not like her interring with the family.

Anyway, I turn into a black rat and follow Shigure without him knowing as we walk to the forest.

While in the forest, I notices that this forest is Sohma's property when I spots a house with a little pond, 'So, this is where they live. Look small, but I bet it is cozy.'

I continue following him when I separate from him to find another way in.

I can see that one window is open so I climbs up the building and enter the room to feel finally relax, "Man, I am tired. Can't believe that they live this far (yawn)."

I went under the bed and pull the shirt on floor under the bed and not pay attention to the smell and sleep on it.

Later, I heard someone coming in, so I stay quiet when this person notices his shirt on the floor until I hear his voice.

"How did this got down there?" I remember the voice anywhere and about to move when he grabs his shirt and pick it up that sent me flying.

I sit up and shake my body from that impact when I hear his voice that makes me look up.

"Hana, i-is that you?" said Yuki.

My eye is watering and transform back to human without thinking as I hugs him, "Yuki, it's you."

"Hana, you left that place. I cannot believe that you here."

"I know…uh…ah," I just remembers that I am naked that makes Yuki chuckles softly and places his shirt on me.

"Don't worry, I will find you some clothes to wear," I smiles at him when I hears the human girl walk in out of nowhere.

"Yuki you…OH MY GOD, WHO IS SHE? WHY IS SHE NAKED? IS SHE OKAY? AH!" she startled me as she goes on freaking out, "Is this the human girl I heard so much from Akito?"

I notices Yuki stands up and walk over to her, "Ms. Honda, please calm down," Yuki trying to calm her down when two more people coming in.

"Tohru, what is wrong…?" said Shigure who stop talking after he notices me.

Later, the boy with the orange hair, Kyo, comes in, "What is all this…"

Two of them are staring at me as I am starting to get embarrass and scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fruit Basket and Kai from beyblade.**

_Preview: Two of them are staring at me as I am starting to get nervous and embarrass as I screams of embarrassment._

~Yuki POV~

I am so happy that Hana has escape from Akito when Miss Honda enters my room all the sudden.

She starts to freak out while I calm her down when Shigure and the stupid cat enter the room as well to find Hana in my room naked when she suddenly screams.

Miss Honda and I try to calm her down while Shigure and the stupid cat step out of my room as the cat turn red with Shigure a pervert as usual.

After a few minutes, Hana has calm down while I make her wears one of Miss Honda's clothes, which she does not mind to do.

We come down to the living room to see Shigure and Kyo waiting while Miss Honda enters first then me with Hana holding on to me.

"Well, well, well, someone here left Akito from the main house. I wonder when she did that," said Shigure.

"Also, who or what is she? That damn rat did not transform into a stinky rat right now," said the stupid cat who I glares at for being rude to her.

"I was wondering about that too. Who is she and what zodiac is she," Miss Honda bends her back to look at her.

I can see that Miss Honda stares at her for a while when I feels her hide her face that makes her look adorable.

"Aw, she is so cute. What is her name?" I smiles at her and to Hana as I pats her head to comfort her.

"Her name is Hana Sohma, and she is the part of the zodiac as well, but a special one," I notices Hana looking up at me as she goes hug me tight.

"Aw, she must be very shy and her name sound so cute and perfect for her. Oh, I want to hug her, can I?" said Miss Honda.

I want her too, but Hana is being a lot shy than usual when we were with Akito, "Come on, she won't hurt you. She is a very kind person."

Hana looks up to me then to Miss Honda when she still refuses to let her hug her.

"Oh, I see that she does not want me to hold her," Miss Honda sounds disappointing while I feel bad about it.

I am about to say something when Shigure said, "Oh, it's not your fault Tohru. She has not been near to other people for a while; instead, she spends her time with Yuki and Akito when she was a little girl. She is a shy little girl who is not good making friends."

"Oh, when will she accept me as a friend?" I turn to Miss Honda with a sad look on her face.

I smiles at her and decides to make her happy, "Don't worry, if she spends time with you, then she will be your friend in no time. She just had to get to know you."

"Oh, okay that is great. Uh, are you hungry Hana? Do you want anything to eat?" Hana gives her blank looks that make Miss Honda want to hug her when she nods her head a little, "Okay then, what do you want to eat?"

"How about give her a rice ball? It would be easy and good enough for tonight," Hana looks up at me and rubs my rib.

I smiles at her and pat her head while Miss Honda goes make her rice ball when the phone rang and Shigure go answer it.

_**~Akito POV~**_

I am angry and frustrated that she left me likes Yuki did.

I cannot believe that she did this, she knows better than run away from me.

I am in my room while the servants search for her around the house, and they did not find her.

"Where could she be?" I growls of annoyed when I guesses that she might be at Shigure's house.

I left my room to call Shigure's place when he picks it up, "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Akito."

"Aktio, can I help you?" he sounds a little surprise to hear me as if he is finding something.

"Is Hana with you?"

"Hana…yes she is in the living room right now. She probably follows me in her rat form without me knowing."

"I see," I am right to find her there when he asks me something, "Akito, can Hana stay with me and Yuki and the others."

I am surprise to hear him said that as if he want to separate her from me, but think about it for few minutes.

"Of course she can stay. She must be happy to see Yuki again for a long time."

"Yes, she seems like it. It looks like she does not have any grudge against him for leaving her alone."

"Indeed, I decide to let this go for now. I will ask Hatori to brings her clothes to you tomorrow, it her check-up tomorrow, so it would be easy for him."

"Yes Akito."

"Oh, how is our little guest there. Is she settling in well?"

"Yes she is settling in well, and Kyo and Yuki really like her being here as well as our servant."

I smiles of hearing Kyo and Yuki are happy to have her there when I decides to hang up, "Okay now, I am leaving. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Akito," we hang up the phone while happy to hear that Ms. Tohru Honda is settling in well and probably guess that she has not seen Kyo's other form yet.

"That is going to be fun. I want someone to pack Hana's clothes and things for Hatori to take to see Hana tomorrow, and get my bath ready, I am tired now."

_**~ Next day (Kyo POV) ~**_

It has been a crazy day yesterday, this Hana girl just show up in Yuki's room, has this loud scream, and I have this fight with Yuki for saying something rude to her, that what he said.

Man, I am tired and annoyed of that day, and what more annoying, Hatori just come over with the little brat, Momiji, with him.

I notice he is carrying two bags that I believe belong to Hana.

"Ah, Hatori, welcome, I see that you brought Hana's thing and a cute little bunny," I knew it.

"Hello Shigure, Kyo, you seen doing fine," said Hatori.

I am standing in the hall when Tohru come out from the kitchen, "Oh Momiji, Hatori, welcome. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ms. Honda, I am here to drop off Hana's thing and do a little check up on her. Where is she?"

"She is sleeping with the damn rat and they are not up yet. How stupid," I am surprise that Hana want to sleep with the damn rat since she is a girl and he is a boy. That did not seem right when they are coming down.

I notice that Hana is still sleepy and in Yuki's clothes when Shigure said, "Aw is the sleepy head still sleepy? How cute."

His voice is getting on my nerve while Tohru adored of her sleepy face too.

Okay, she does look cute when she is sleepy when she hides her face that makes Shigure to tease her even more.

"Enough Shigure, you are scaring her," said Hatori.

"Aw, oh, I am making breakfast; do you want to join too?" I just remember breakfast as well as Hatori and Momiji said yes.

They get settle in while Yuki puts up Hana's bag in Tohru's room where she will be sleeping in for now on.

After breakfast, Hatori start checking on Hana's body, "What you are doing to her?"

"Akito wants to me to check on her to see is she doing well, and as always, she is fine. Her system is fine, and her wound is gone now," Hatori surprises me when he said the word 'wound' while Tohru is surprise as well.

_**~Tohru POV~**_

"What kinds of wound do you mean?" I ask Hatori when he turns to me, "There nothing to worry about Tohru. She will be okay anyway, so don't stress yourself out because of it."

I feel a little relieves about her wound, but I want to know, how and why she got the wound. Anyway, I am glad that she is better.

I watch Hatori puts up his equipment, and give Hana a pat on the head make her squeaks softly that sound cute, "Aw, she is so cute. How old is she?"

"Hana is a year younger than us. She even the same age like Momiji," that surprise me when Yuki said her age that surprise me even more.

"Really, she is the same age like Momiji. That is surprising and all."

_**~Hana POV~**_

I notice that Miss Honda is surprise of my age while I am surprise to be the same age with Momiji.

"Is she always this surprise and crazy?" Miss Honda stops talking and giving me a shook look when Hatori flick my forehead, "Now, that is rude to say. You must apology to her."

I don't feel like doing it while I give him a glare look when Shigure said, "He right Hana, it is rude to say that to someone who is older than you. Now be a good little girl and say your sorry."

My eye twists as I turn to Miss Honda who is expecting for an apology or something, "Sorry, Ms. Honda."

"That okay, you look like you have not been around with other people for a while, it's not your fault. Also, you can call me Tohru if you like, while calling me Ms. Honda is fine too," I can see that Miss Honda is a different person from what Akito had told me.

She looks kind, silly, cheerful, and not a bad person, maybe I should get to know her.

She asks me what school I go to, "I am in middle school while going in my third year."

"Really, are you exciting to go back to school?"

I watches her keep talking on and on for a while when Momiji begins to hug me, "Hey, you are a rat right? I saw you sitting next to Akito at the banquet and wearing a beautiful robe. I never seen you that robe before and-"

"Momiji, it would be best if you get off her. She is not used to having anyone she doesn't know on her," he is right, I feel uncomfortable of having him on me, but I do like the hug though.

"Aw Ha`ri, you so dull. She doesn't mind the hug right?" I looks at Momiji as he has this happy smiling face that makes smile too, "I don't mind, but can you relax a bit? You are hurting me a little."

"Oh sorry about that, my bad," Momiji and I smile that make everyone, including Kyo, smiling too.

I am starting to feel a little bit comfortable around everyone, besides Yuki and Hatori.

_**~Yuki POV~**_

I cannot believe it, Hana is enjoying herself with the others and she is smiling.

I wish that she would be this happy forever.

Time goes by fast while Hana plays with Momiji and Miss Honda as Shigure, Hatori, Kyo and I relax when Momiji asks Kyo to play with them too.

Of course, the stupid cat doesn't want to when he said something to get hit on the head, "Waaa, Kyo hit me."

Kyo gets on my nerves when I feel Hana behind me fast, "What wrong Hana?"

She looks up at me with her beautiful sapphire eye, "His temper scares me."

"Aw did he, do you want me to hit him?" that make Kyo to screams at me that makes Hana hide even more.

"Now, now, Kyo, you are scaring the poor little girl," said Shigure.

"Try to calm down Kyo," Miss Tohru tries to calm him down that make Kyo to calm down and ignore everyone.

He is so annoying when Hana calls my name, "Yes Hana?"

"Does Kyo hate me because I am the year of the rat?" she give me a weird question that she ask me before when we were with Akito, "That depend on him, but rat and cat must hate each other."

"Why?"

"Well, it is tradition and in the old story. You still believe that the rat and cat can be friend, huh?" she nods while still a silly girl that I care so much.

After few minutes, Hatori and Momiji left Shigure's house to go home while Miss Tohru and I go shopping.

Hana want to stay home for today while Kyo goes somewhere to be himself, like I care, "Now Hana, listen to Shigure and if he even do something that scare you, tell me okay?"

Shigure protests while Hana said yes that make Shigure cry and her laugh at him.

We left to shop while feeling a bit worry for Hana being alone with Shigure and the stupid cat.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. She has Kyo and Shigure to watch her," Tohru tries to cheer me up and it work, sort of, "Thank you Ms. Honda."

_**~Kyo POV~**_

Tohru and the sissy rat left and I have to babysit the other rat, this is stupid.

I get on the roof to be alone and look at the sky.

It is peaceful and quiet, how I like when the little rat climb up the ladder after an hour.

"What are you doing up here?" she surprises me likes Tohru did, which piss me off when it is coming from the rat.

"Why do you want to know? Go away and do something like play a card game with Shigure or something."

She is still on the ladder while giving me a blank look, "I did, but we have to stop playing so Shigure can get back on his work. Can we play with something?"

"Hell no, why should I play with a stinking rat like you…uh?" Hana is going to cry while I starting to panic, Yuki is going to kill me for making someone like her cry, "Wait don't cry…uh…fine I play with you, so don't cry."

Hana wipes her eye and sniff her nose while she looks at me with her sad and upset look of her.

"Aw man, this is going to be hell," she climbs down with me after her while she gives me a curious look, "Yes?"

"What to do?" she sounds upset that worry me more, "I don't know what you want to do?"

She did not say anything when she finally said something, "Can you tell me a about yourself?"

"Why should I do that?" she is getting on my last nerve when she said, "I want to know more about the cat. Akito told me part of it like your other form and that about it. Well, he did say that I should stay away from you, but-"

"Why?" Hana stops talking when I ask her, "Why do want to know so much? You are a rat like Yuki, you get special treatment and good at everything. So, why do you care so much about the cat?"

"Because I want to know," I give her a surprise look, "I like the zodiac so much; I want to know everything, including the cat. Also, it sound sad how the cat get treated different, and be afraid of. So, I want to know, I want to know how it like is to be a cat."

From the first time, she makes me feel happy who care about the cat's feeling and how it is treated. She is all right, for a rat, "Fine, where do you want to tell me?"

"On the roof."

"Are you kidding me? We just got off the roof and you want to get back on."

"You was the one who want to get down, not me," she do had a point there, "Fine, let get back up."

When we got back up, I begin tell her my time as a kid, and she is surprise and shock of hearing it.

Her eye starting to water up when I told her about my mother's death and how my father treated me afterward, she is sad about it.

However, she starting to smile again when I tell her about my master and how he treated me better than my parents treated me, but when I tell her the time of him removing my bead, she becomes sad again.

I decides to finish my story there when she want to hear more, "Sorry, but I don't want to make you sad anymore. Anyway, is it time for Tohru and the sissy rat back now?"

That when she makes a cute blank look that makes her to look at the entry to see them back, "They back."

She climbs down the ladder first then I did while she run over to Yuki, "Yuki, you're back."

She goes hug him while happy to see him, "Did you have a good time? What did you do?"

"I play card game called Speed with Shigure and I won two times."

"Oh, did you? What else?"

"Later Shigure had to get back to work. Who knew that he is a novelist, anyway, I spend most of my day with Kyo."

"Oh really did he do?" he give me a glare that tick me off when I realize that she is going to tell him the story that I told her, even Tohru will hear it.

"He told me how he met the others member and Akito. I feel scare of Kagura threaten him to marry with, if not, she will hurt him with a big rock."

I see her shock that make me feel happy that there is someone who agree with me too.

"I see, as long that he didn't make you cry, then I'm good," now that tick me off and about to say something when Tohru said, "Come on Yuki, we have to put up the food."

"Of course, after I put them up, we can play something okay?" said Yuki.

"Okay, can you teach me some of few marital arts that you know? Akito told me that you know marital art like Kyo do."

Yuki smiles as he nods to her that makes her happy while he tells her to go in the back to get ready.

Hana nods and watch Yuki and Tohru walk inside the house when I tells her, "Hey, thank for not telling them what I told you. Tohru does not know about my other form, so don't tell her."

She gives me her beautiful sapphire eye that look cute and smile, "I promise, but I do want to know what it look like."

Now that is a stupid question that I don't want her to know, "You do not want to know."

"Aw, Kagura did."

"That is because she forces my bead off, come on; he is probably waiting for you."

Hana get a little mad as she runs ahead of me while I walk to the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fruit Baskets**

_Prview: __"That is because she forces my bead off, come on; he is probably waiting for you."_

_Hana get a little mad as she runs ahead of me while I walk to the back._

* * *

**~ Tohru POV ~**

Winter had ended and the third term has started while Hana is in third year of middle school.

We enjoy our day at school while we see our friends again, but Hana seem to don't have a lot of friend.

She won't tell us why, even she did not tell Yuki about it while Yuki seem to know why and he won't tell me either.

He said that I don't have to worry, but I am curious and worry.

Right now, all of us went shopping while Yuki and Kyo hold the grocery bags while Hana want to be with Yuki.

I am inside the market with Hana while Kyo and Yuki wait outside when something happen.

**~ Yuki POV~**

The stupid cat and I are having an argument in front the market while Miss Honda and Hana are shopping.

I swear, he is one annoying stupid cat, but he seem to get along with Hana, I wonder what happen while I was away.

"All right sissy boy, we are taking this outside," said Kyo.

"We all right outside you stupid cat," he is not smart, of course we are outside and he is making a scene.

"Sorry that we are late," Miss Honda and Hana have finish shopping and I can see that Miss Honda buy her a box of cracker stick cover in chocolate half way, "Did you get everything you need Miss Honda."

I notice that she looks surprise that the stupid cat is angry, even Hana notices that we were arguing while they were shopping.

We grab one bag when Hana gives me a piece of her snack before we left, sweet little Hana.

We are in front of Miss Honda and Hana, while we are arguing again.

**~ Tohru POV ~**

It seem that Yuki and Kyo are still fighting as usual, I see that my wish from the new year did not work.

Hana don't seem to be worry or upset of them arguing in front of her, I wonder how she feel about this.

"You know you are getting on my last nerve," said Yuki.

Kyo places the bag down and in his fighting position, "Oh, do you want to do something about it, sissy-"

I grabs the leek, that he hate, and put it in his mouth that make him faint of the taste.

That surprise Miss Honda while worry about him.

"That will keep him quiet for a while," I see that Miss Honda is helping him when I starting to cough.

**~ Yuki POV ~**

When we get home, Miss Honda make dinner and it was good as always.

The stupid cat goes wash up first, then Shigure, while Miss Honda, Hana, and I are in the living.

Miss Honda is drinking tea, and I watches Hana play with her white tiger toy while feeling weird.

Shigure has finishes taking a bath, "I'm finish, who next, Yuki?"

"I think about skipping today."

"How could you stand to be this dirty?"

Now that makes me want to send him flying from the roof.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Miss Honda sounds worry when I said, "Uh…well…no, I think I had a cold."

That surprises her while she goes check my forehead, "You do have a fever."

Shigure goes search for the medicine that he had for a cold while Miss Honda said, "Maybe you should stay home today."

"It's okay, there is no need for that."

"Yeah, but we are having an endurance run tomorrow and-"

Out of nowhere, the stupid cat is behind us while…exciting, "Endurance run?"

"Uh…yeah…did you not know that, Kyo?"

"Endurance run…a set of distance…certain amount of time to beat, that mean it's a race. YOU BETTER NOT RUN OUT ON THIS ONE. WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO IS THE FASTEST OUT OF THE TWO OF US."

"Uh…Kyo, Yuki had a cold."

"Well, make sure that he takes his medicine and get a good rest, he is not running out of this time."

That stupid cat is getting me a headache when Shigure gives me the medicine and warns me about my condition, "Yes I undestand."

Later, I feel Hana grabs my shirt while has a worry look in her eye, "Please, don't get sick Yuki."

She sounds worry too, I smiles at her, turn around, and bend to her level as I pat her head, "Don't worry, I be fine. I don't want you to get worry, or else you get stress and transform, okay?"

She nods as she rubs her head to my face that make feel happy that she understands.

**~ Next day Tohru ~**

Today is the endurance run, and I am worry of Yuki and his cold.

He is fixing his shoe while I walks over to him, "Are you sure you will be okay? Maybe you should stay home today."

He looks at me with his smile, "Don't worry, I think I can handle it, and besides, if I don't do it, then I will never hear the end of it from that stupid cat."

I feels nerves about that when he notices that Uo is not here, "Yeah, she think it is a good time to skip, but Hana is here."

That when our teacher calls the girls in for the first run, "See you later Yuki."

"Good luck Miss Honda."

I left Yuki when I notices Hana, "Hey, I hope you have a good run."

"I try Tohru."

We get in position when the teacher shoots the signal that we start running.

When we start running, Hana starting to fall that she cannot run any farther, I feel sorry for her while she tells me to run for her.

So I did, then later it is the boys turn to run after a few minutes.

While we run, we are at the path next to the lake when I notice a man with white hair that looks like an old man.

I rushes over to him to find out to be a young boy who look like about my age, "I'm sorry, I thought you were an old man because of your hair, not there is nothing wrong with white hair-"

"Do you know a family call the Sohma?" he asks me a question about the Sohma family.

"Yes, I do know about the Sohma."

"So, you must know about the curse, right?"

"Uh…yes, I…what wrong?" he notices something as he sits up.

He looks at the road then to his right and notices someone coming.

"Uh…are you okay?"

I had no idea what is wrong with him or what is he doing, he tie the rope at the metal bar and leave the rope loose on the road.

However, I am curious if he from the Sohma, then he must be a member of the Zodiac when someone is coming.

Later, Kyo and Yuki are running over fast with Kyo ahead of Yuki when this boy pulls the rope that make him trip.

"Ah, Kyo," I rushes over to him while Yuki is surprise to see me here.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DID THAT FOR? DAMMIT, I WAS WINNING AND EVERYTHING!" Kyo gets mad and I thought that he is yelling at me.

"If I haven't tripped you, then you wouldn't have stop now would you?"

"Haru?"

"Now, what I did just now is dangerous, and if it from someone other than Kyo, they will get hurt. So, don't try this at home."

"Don't try it here, who are you talking too."

I am confused what is going when Yuki said, "Next is Haru, more are showing up. Should you be at school?"

I listen to their conversation when Yuki said that he got lost, which is impressing, but gross to Kyo that he did not take a bath in three day.

I notice that other boys are coming, "Uh…should we have this conversation somewhere else."

"That is wise, oh, his name is Hatsuharu Sohma. He is in the member of the Zodiac."

"It is very nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine," I am surprise of his gentle and polite side, he seem nice and all.

When we move under the bridge, he want to talk to Kyo about something while I stand next to Yuki.

**~ Kyo POV ~**

I am piss that Haru came and ruined my chance of winning the race.

We went under the bridge while this brat and I talk, "So what do you want?"

"I want to fight," now that surprise me when he said that as he continues, "I was planning to fight you at the banquet, but you did not come. So, I decide to come to you."

He grabs my shirt try to challenge me while I don't want too as we argue when Yuki try to get me to do what he said while I say, "I say no and I mean no. Go away, I'm busy."

I walk away from him when he bangs his head at the back of my head, "You make me sick…you and your pathetic, girly whining. You are not a man; you are a weak, chicken pansy. You know what you can go to hell (laugh)."

Now he get me mad when I kick him under his chin, "You little punk."

**~ Yuki POV ~**

I try to tell him to listen to him, but too late, "That idiot, he had to go bring out Black Haru."

"B-black?" Tohru sounds scare and surprise, I know she would be, this her first time seeing him like this.

"Haru is easy to get along with, but when he snapped, he is controlled, so that is our nickname for him, 'Black Haru."

"Oh, so he has a same temper likes Kagura then?"

"Not like, I'm saying he's a thousand time worse," Black Haru pin me back to the wall while his hand on my chin, "Yuki, are you comfortable, good cause I am coming for you next."

"Oh, is that so?" he went after Kyo as they talk about something when they get right into business.

They are hitting each other while Kyo land a hit as Haru did not.

Even Tohru is surprise about this, "Uh…excuse me…"

"It's better to leave them alone, it what they want…besides…I don't about you, I don't want to be between them. It is a little risky."

They are going on and on when Kyo punches Haru that makes him fall.

"Don't get cooky, you brat. Compare to Yuki, you move like a turtle," said Kyo.

"So what does that make you? You cannot even beat Yuki yet, and you did that extra training for nothing, loser," now Haru is getting him mad, "You worse than the turtle, you move like a snail. An amoeba."

"I am going to murder you."

That scare Tohru as she believe in him, "Don't worry, he is not serious Miss Honda."

"I never seen Kyo fight likes this before," said Miss Honda.

"Yes…well…against with Haru, Kyo does seem stronger than him. To me, they seem like fighting fool, they study marital since when they were (cough) since when they-"

"Yuki!" I fall to my knee as I cough none stop.


	4. Chapter 4

_Preview: "I never seen Kyo fight likes this before," said Miss Honda._

"_Yes…well…against with Haru, Kyo does seem stronger than him. To me, they seem like fighting fool, they study marital since when they were (cough) since when they-"_

"_Yuki!" I fall to my knee, as I cough none stop._

**~ Tohru POV ~**

Yuki is cough none stop while Haru and Kyo rush over to him worry, "Is it an asthma attack? You have a fever too. You know that you not suppose to overdo it when you are sick."

He places his coat on Yuki while he stands up and tells Kyo to call the main house when Yuki grabs Haru foot.

He looks up to him then shook his head that make Haru to changes his mind, "You don't want to main house then. We have to take him to Shigure's place somehow. Hey Kyo, can we stop our match here?"

Kyo accepts it while upset the endurance run is over as well, but I am worry about Yuki right now and I need to help somehow.

"I think we should take a taxi, but it would be a troublesome if he transform in the back," said Haru.

"We have to do something, I do anything," I said to Haru when he gives me a smiling look.

"I think there is a way to help, I am lucky that you are cute," now I am confuse what he means as he continues, "I mean if I have to it, I have to do it with someone cute right?"

I am more confuse when he suddenly hug me that scare me as he turns into a cow.

"Hold around my neck, it would be easy to carry Yuki on my back," Haru talks to me while I am surprise and sudden scare.

**~ Hana POV ~**

I have return to Shigure's home as he gives me a warm greeting, "Well, welcome home Hana. You home early, how was school? "

"It was fine, we can leave school early. Where is Yuki?"

"He, Tohru, and Kyo aren't home yet. Why not place your bag in Tohru's room and keep me company until they come home, okay?"

I want to see Yuki, but I can wait until he comes home from the endurance race, so I said yes.

I went up stair to place my bag down when I hear someone home, so I rushes down stair to find Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and a cow…A COW?

"Why is there a cow here and why is Yuki is on his back look…Yuki, is he ok? What happen to him? Wait, are you Haru I heard so much about?" the cow nods to me, so he is Haru…wait, where have I hear that name before.

I have random question that makes Kyo and Tohru give me a weird look when Shigura comes to find Haru in his animal form and begin to laugh, "So (chuckles) you walk (chuckles) looking like (chuckles) that (laughing.)"

"It is not funny," Kyo, Haru, and I glare at him while Tohru looks a little guilty.

We went to Yuki's room as Kyo and Shigura place Yuki on his bed to rest.

I sits the foot of his bed, close to the wall, while Shigura sits the edge of his bed.

"He will be fine now, he has a mild attack. Sorry to worry you, you can return to school now," said Shigura.

"Oh, I just can't. I know how important school is, but I feel a little guilty for not letting Yuki stay home. Mom will understand if I skip one day," Tohru surprise me when she talks about her mom while she decides to stay home to care for Yuki.

I listen to their conversation while he tells Kyo to call Hatori about Yuki's condition when he warns him, "Careful Kyo, Hatori is overworked these days. From what I heard, the whole house has caught a flu."

Then all the sudden, Haru turns back into human while Tohru and I close our eye, "I do it, where is the phone."

Later, Shigura left to get Tohru's thing while I believes what he is saying in his mind, 'High school girls, high school girls, all for me,' pervert.

Tohru and I walk down stair to find Kyo head knuckling Haru for some reason when he said 'turn to white', "So, you're 'white' Haru now?"

'White?' now what does she mean by that when Haru said yes, "I'm sorry, but you seem likes a different person…"

"How is Yuki?"

"He is still sleeping."

"Don't attack him while he is sleeping Kyo."

"What should I do a trick stunt like that? The time I beat that damn rat when it is fair and square… oh forget it, I am going back to school," Kyo left to school while I am so confuse on what is going on while we went to the kitchen room.

Tohru grabs an ice bag with a towel as she fills it up with ice when Haru asks her a question, "Is Yuki and Kyo still get in fist fight?"

"Uh…not a lot, but they do argue each a lot."

"I see, so they are getting along a little better. We thought it will be hopeless about making those two friends."

"No. hopeless?"

"Yeah while, when those two are in the same room, you can feel a weird tension coming out from those two. Now I can see that they are getting along a little better. Maybe, they are soften up a bit because of you."

I notices about it, Haru is right, Even since Tohru came in, they seem calm down a bit while only arguing each other as I continue listening to them talking, "Oh, I probably didn't make that big of a different."

"Even so, I can't prove yet. I haven't been around to see it myself. Still, I can see that they are doing better. Also with Hana, she seems a lot happy after she left the main house."

"Really, huh?" Tohru and Haru look at me as I have a glass of water for me to drink with a blank look that adores Tohru.

Later, they continue on the conversation while heading to Yuki's room, "Especially with Yuki, he is my first love and all."

Now that is likes he drops a bomb on Tohru and me while we are surprise from what he said, "It's nothing against Kyo, Yuki is very special to me. However, I couldn't stand him when we were kids. I hated his gut, also with Hana."

"W-why is that?" said Tohru with her surprise and shock voice while I have a surprise, and confuse look on.

"Because they are the Rat," that makes Tohru to understand as he goes through his story, "It is in the old story right? How the Rat rode on the Cow back all the way to the banquet. I hated that story; all the adults say how the Cow is a stupid fool to let a Rat ride on it back. I can't help, but believe that they are making fun of me, calling me a fool."

I am starting to feel sorry for him while he grabs the ice pack and open the door as he continues, "Later, it made me so mad that I start losing my temper over the tiniest thing, that when my 'black' personality came. It was hard for my parents to handle it, so they put me in marital art lesson to control my temper, but that did not help either. I still get make fun off. I like the training itself, but it didn't help me control my anger. Sooner, few away before the banquet, I bumped into him. He is sitting at the window; I did not say anything at first. Somehow, my anger I kept bottle up about the rat make me lose control. I exploded, 'I hate your guts! It's the Rat's fault, everybody laughs at the cow! It's the Rat's fault everybody calling the cow a fool and an idiot. It's your fault, you dirty, mean, stinking Rat!'"

That when I remember of hearing those words somewhere before, but I cannot remember who said that. I continue listening his story, "I just told off what I had bottle up toward the Rat when he said something, 'Well, is it true? About you I mean, are you a fool? Are you an idiot?'

'No…I'm not…I…I'm not a fool, I'm not a fool."

'Hm-mm, I don't think so.'

At that time, I start losing my temper less and less. Yuki allow me to release all of my anger I kept bottle up toward the Rat, it felt likes that my heart is set free. I am happy that I meet him, if I haven't, I still believe that he is nothing more than a 'mean' Rat, then I would had become a fool. At the same time, Hana had appears later. She sticks out her head and rubbing her eye that she took a nap as Yuki rubs her head that makes her cuddle close to him. She turns to me with her cute and beautiful sapphire eye as she waves to me. She looked like a late talker as I wave back when she reaches out her hand as if she wants to hold my hand. I am surprise to see her there as I walk over to them and hold her hand, her hand felt soft and warm as she smiles and giggles while holding my hand when Yuki kisses her head in front of me."

That makes me blush, I cannot believe that Yuki kissed me in front of him while we were kids, and how could I not remember that time.

"Since then, I haven't seen them for a while, but only at banquet. Still, I have not forget from that day when I met Yuki and Hana."

Haru has finishes the story while Tohru loves it, "It's a wonderful story."

"Still, I am more surprise, when Yuki smiles at you with his big smiling face. It is the first for me; he never smiles while he used to live at the main house, also Hana. Maybe it is your influences that make him soften up a bit."

Tohru starting to freak out from what he said when he whispers something in her ear; I want to know what he said.

Later Yuki wakes up while surprise where he are, "Miss Honda, Haru…ah, how did I get here?"

"Yuki!" I hugs Yuki softly while he is still sick as he hugs me back.

"Your fever break down, so Haru turns into a cow and carry you all the way here," said Tohru.

That makes Yuki a surprise look as he turns to Haru, "Well, that might be a sight for you."

"It's not a problem at all, I don't mind at all. After we took you to your room, I told Tohru and Hana about how much I like you."

That makes Yuki mad and annoyed, "What is that then only thing that you had to say? I hope you didn't bored them with too many detail.

"They enjoy the story, especially Tohru."

"Actually, it is a wonderful story, 'Prince Yuki'," said Miss Honda that got me confuse, why she said that.

"Well, don't mind him, he…" that makes him turn into his Rat form while looking red as I got scare, and Miss Honda cry, "See, it's didn't work when I said it."

I see Haru smiling while I am confuse what is going on when I turn into a rat form, that definitely surprise her while I walk over to Yuki and rub my nose to his head to snap him out of it and it did not work.

I tilt my head of confusion when Miss Honda starting to freak out about me transforming without being stress or hug by opposite sex while Haru has a surprise look on, well, it is his first time seeing me transform.

I am a bit annoyed when Miss Honda stops and start to have a adore look on her face, "Still, look how small she is, she is so cute."

She picks me up and begin rubbing her face against to me while adore as I starting to like this attention when I run and climb up to her head.

I stays on her head that makes her adore even more, "Aw, do you want to sit on my head?"

I plays on her head a little while Haru smiles at the scene as Yuki stills a little 'stress' from what Miss Honda said.

After a few hours, Kyo and Shigura came home then they have a cold and transform.

Hatori comes over while Miss Honda changes her clothes, Haru still here, and me still in my Rat form.

We look at them while Haru said, "That what you get to play card out in the cold."

I stares at him disappointing while Yuki still sick.

**~ Next day Tohru POV ~**

It has been a crazy day yesterdays, I get the chance to meet another member the zodiac, Hatsuharu, and his split personality, and the part how he used to hate the rat, then later have a change in heart.

It is a wonderful story while I can see that Hana was with Yuki when she was a little girl.

She sounds so cute, even back then; she is adorable like Momiji, but she doesn't talk and likes to spend time with Yuki a lot.

She would always follow him around, make him to play with her, and she would even watch us do our homework.

I hope she would open up some more and don't have to hide anything from us.

Also, I find out that Hana is a special zodiac member who can transform on her own besides being hugged or stress, and she has a twin, but they don't know who is her twin.

Right now, we are in school and it is nice day when Uo goes check in Yuki's locker, "What the hell? There is only one chocolate. I thought something would happen here."

"Uh what do you mean?" said Yuki.

"It something that happens in the cartoon, when you open the locker, all the things starts pouring out."

I somehow thought so too when Hana said, "I get it now, coco chick."

"Coco?" we all said together while we have no idea what she mean, "Well the coco chick remove another coco bird's egg to us it as it now, these coco chick take out someone else chocolate so their chocolate get more attention. The proof is over there."

She points to the trash can to find a lot of chocolates are in there, "Wow that is a lot of chocolate."

"Dammit, they mess with my locker trick."

"Now, I had fly down to rescue the egg."

"All right Hana."

"Uh… isn't it Yuki's chocolate?"

"It's okay Miss Honda."

We all went to our room as we wait for the teacher while the girls in Yuki's Fan Club become scarier.

"Jeez, those girls are giving me the creep. They look like they are going to eat him or something?"

"Yes, indeed."

I kind agree with them as well when I remember something, "Oh, here, these are for you."

I hands Uo and Hana my Valentine's chocolate, "Hey, I still own you for the last time."

"Yes, what would you like in for return?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. It is my thanks for the entire thing you done for me."

Later we hear a girl talking to Kyo, "Here Kyo, this is for you."

"Aw look, Kyo-Kyo had an admirer," said Uo.

I can see that Valentine's will be a stressful day for the zodiac member when Kyo starting to freak out, I don't understand why, but he is freaking out like crazy when he said something about a journey and left fast.

That surprises everyone in the room of his outburst when I find out later after school.

Kagura come over for a visit, as she wants to see Kyo when he found out that today is Valentine's Day.

"Dammit, I should have early on that journey, how am I supposed to know that today is Valentine's Day."

"It's called a calendar, you should look it up sometime," said Yuki.

Shigura tries to calm him down while he asks Kagura did she give him her chocolate yet, which she tries, but he refuses.

Later, I figures out about something, "So…you don't like chocolate?"

"No I don't, who want to eat that girly crap anyway?!"

That when Kagura got mad and tries to force him to eat it while Shigura notices that I have chocolate in my back.

I chuckles softly as I shows the bag, "Well, I did brought some chocolate for everyone."

That makes Kagura and Kyo to calm down, "I do have some chocolate for everyone."

Later, Yuki likes to have my Valentine's chocolate that makes me happy and give one to Yuki, Shigura, and Kagura.

Next thing, I takes out the chocolates that is for Momiji, Hatori, and Haru, "Oh, you really did mean by everyone."

"They were so cute, I couldn't help myself. Oh, I should had ask do they like chocolate or not," I feel sad while I forgot to ask do they like chocolate or not, as Shigura tries to cheer me up and don't mind Kyo from what he said.

Still, I feel kind a bad when he all the sudden acting weird and begins to eat Kagura's chocolate.

Even Kagura is happy that he is eating her chocolate.

Later, he sticks out his hand toward me while chewing on the chocolate that make me happy to see that he want to eat my chocolate too when he looks at a different direction.

"Kyo, what is the matter?" I gives him my chocolate then turn to the door to see no one there when Hana peek out from hiding, "Oh, hi Hana, welcome back."

"Hey there," Kyo just finish eating his chocolate as he greets her while Yuki greets her as well, "Welcome home Hana, what are you doing hiding? Come in and say hello to Kagura."

She looks so cute when she is shy as she walks behind Shigura and to Yuki while looking shy when Kagura greets her, "Aw, hello there, my name is Kagura Sohma. Oh, you probably know that. Anyway, it is very nice to meet you."

"Now Kagura said hello to you, why not say hello back," said Yuki.

Hana seems to take her time when she finally said it, "H-hello, I'm H-Hana Sohma. It's very nice to meet you."

That makes Kagura and I squeal of adore of her when I remember something in the bag, "Oh, that right, here Hana, this is for you."

I forgot that I have a chocolate for Hana too as she stares at it for a while when she grabs it and said, "Thank you Miss Honda."

Aww, she sounds so cute and shy that makes her blush of embarrassment while Shigura teases her, Kyo just smiles at her while eating the chocolate, and Yuki pats Hana head.

Kagura and I squeal of adornment while she goes eat my chocolate and she loves it.

She seems to like chocolate when she suddenly stands up and head to the kitchen.

Everyone is confuse on what is she doing when I remember something as she returns with a mini bags of mini chocolate that look like enough for everyone that we know, "That right, Hana has some chocolate for everyone."

"Oh she do, now where did she get the chocolate?" said Shigura.

"Actually, we brought the pack to make chocolate and milk for it. She has a book to makes sweet and I help her make it. She really likes making it."

She passes out the bag to Shigura, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, and me while Kaugra said, "Aw, you made one for me too", me

She blushes and nods that makes her look so cute as we squeal of adornment.

"So then, the rest of the chocolate look like for everyone for the main house right," said Kyo as she nods.

"Uh-huh, their name is on the paper that is attached to the bag," tells Kyo that while we talk for a while when Shigura places the chocolates in the bag and left with Kagura to the main house.

**~Shigura POV ~**

I rings the doorbell and Hatori answers it, "Hey Hatori, I brought chocolate for you."

He closes the door on me and takes things as a joke, I open the door while crying, "I was just kidding, it is from Tohru."

"Idiot," said Hatori.

Kagura pops out from behind and said, "We brought chocolates."

We enter inside and give Momiji, and Haru their chocolate from Hana and Tohru while we give rest of the member their chocolate as I give Akito his chocolate personal.

I enters to his room to see him alone and not happy, "Akito, I has chocolate for you from Hana. She made them herself with Tohru help."

I am on my knee as Akito turns around with a surprise look, "Oh she did? That is very nice of her to make chocolate for me. I thought that she would forget about me."

He walks over and grabs the bag as he said, "Tell my cute pet my thank you and hope to have a happy time at your place."

I nods to him as I left him, he still upset that Hana left him while that she still remember about him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Preview: He walks over and grabs the bag as he said, "Tell my cute pet my thank you and hope to have a happy time at your place."_

_I nods to him as I left him, he still upset that Hana left him while happy that she still remember about him._

**~ Yuki POV ~**

Days go by fast as Valentine's Day has ended.

We have finished our final for this year of school, even Miss Honda is happy that it finishes.

"So how you do on the final?" she looks up to me with a smiling face of her, "Actually, I know a lot more than I thought."

"You mean you did great, I am so proud of you," said Uo while Hana said, "I know you would do great if you try your best."

I watch Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima praise Miss Honda as she said, "Well, I did get help from Yuki. He would always tell me step by step and make it easy for me to understand, even thought he has his own work to do. So, thank you for your help Yuki."

She thanks me that make me happy to see her smiling, "You welcome Miss Honda."

We have some talk while Miss Uotani and our other classmates go mess with the stupid cat his voice really annoyed me.

School has ended and we are returning home while Miss Honda goes to her part time job.

She tells us that we have left over food, so all we have to do is microwave them.

The stupid cat and I return home when something happen with Shigura, he is on the floor with Hana sitting on top of him.

"Do I want to know what happen?" said the stupid cat.

"Don't just stand there, help me up, she won't get off," said Shigura.

Later she turns to us when she is smiling to see me, "Yuki, welcome home. How is your day at school and did you do well on your final?"

She goes hug me while giving me her cute smiling face, "It is fine, and the final is easy."

"How about you, did you do well? Oh welcome home," she greets the stupid cat while he gives her a surprising look, "Fine I guess. You don't have to greet me. I am fine with that."

"Anyway, why were you on Shigura's back? Did he do something to you?" Shigura protests while Hana turns to me.

"I just ask him a question, but he won't answer me. So, I chase him around the house until I caught him and try to get word out of his mouth."

Kyo and I give her a surprising look from what she said, I never knew that she was this feisty, "How about this, I go put up my bag and get comfortable, and then we can see what you want to know. Right now, go outside to play."

Hana cheers as she rushes to the backyard to wait for me when Shigura shuts the door and said, "Yuki, she want to know about her twin."

He got my attention, including Kyo, while he continues, "As you two know, her twin is a boy and the sign of the cat. She wants to know that do we know about him."

"So what, why not tell her right now?" for once, I agrees with him.

"Actually, I want to keep it a secret from her. I know her parents after they have to hand her over to Akito, so I do know what his son look like, and what school he is going to in high school after middle school."

"Let me guess, he is coming to our school, including Hana," Shigura nods to me.

He faces the door and said, "Anyway, it would be best if you don't tell her too many detail. I want to surprise to when she did meet him. I want you two to don't give too much detail, like his name, or anything. His appearance is fine."

"Why can't we tell her his name? It would be a little easy on her," Shigura shook his head; I wonder why he won't let tell her about him.

"You want to see would they fight each other like we do," I thinks about it, and he is right, he has a guilty look on his face.

"Shigura, I don't want you mess with little Hana, got that?

"You mean Kohana, it does mean 'little flower'. Oh, it would be easy to say, maybe I should said that too."

I glare at him that scare him and Kyo when I pound him hard and walk up to my room.

Even Kyo tries not to piss me off even more, so I put up my bag, changes my clothes, and walk to Hana who is not at the backyard, "Hana?"

I look around to see that she is not around when I hear a squeak, "Hana?"

She is not around when I figures, "She is in her Rat form. So, if she is in her Rat form, her clothes must be around somewhere."

I start searching high and low, but I did not find her, I even look under the table.

She is not there, so I stop and think, "If I were Hana, where would I…" I just figure out.

I turn around fast to startle her and run under the blanket, I smiles at her when I pick up the blanket and look at her, "Find you."

She runs out, climbs onto my shoulder, and begin rubbing on my cheek, "Hana that tickle."

"Well, you startle me."

I pick her up and put her on the table, "Why did you turn into a Rat? I just told you to play outside until I come."

"I was bored, so I want to mess with you a little."

I smiles at her when I tells her to transform back, but first, "Anyway, where is your clothes?"

"Under the pillow on your left."

I give her a blank look and look under the pillow to find her clothes here, "How did you…never mind, change back so we can talk."

**~ Hana POV ~**

I hop off the table and transform back, Yuki looks away while I puts on my clothes.

I finish putting on my clothes as I sit next to him, "Finishes."

He looks at me and gives me a smile when he pats my head, "You are adorable, and you know that?"

I blush from his comment; I don't want to brag about it when he asks, "So then, what do you want to know about?"

"I want to know do you know anything about my twin. I know that he is a cat, but is there anything that you know about him? What does he look like and what is his name?"

"Hmm, let me think, I don't like cat, but since he is a special one, let me see….sorry, but there is not much that I know about him. I do know that he is your twin, and he has long spiky hair, but I am not sure what it is color. I am sorry if I am not any used."

I am disappointing that Yuki does not know a lot about him, but when he said long spiky hair, I remember that Kai has long spiky hair.

However, he did not say the color; anyway, I know a little about my twin, "That okay Yuki, at least I know a little about my twin."

We smile at each other while we play a little game for while when it is nighttime and Miss Honda is about to come home when Momiji come right before Miss Honda.

"Tohru, you home. I just got here, come on in, come on in," I hear his voice while I think that he is pulling her in.

They enter the living room with Shigura behind him while he said, "Hey everyone."

"Oh great, it's the brat," Kyo finishes taking a bath while Momiji said something that piss Kyo off, "I swear, every time you open your mouth its pisses me off."

"Waaaa, Kyo is hurting me," Momiji cries while Miss Honda asks does he want cake, he said yes, but get hurt more by Kyo.

He needs an anger management while we get together as Miss Honda gives me a piece too.

Later, Shigura asks, "So Momiji, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Oh yeah, I got a question for Tohru," said Momiji.

He startles Miss Honda while she said, "Uh…yes?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I thought to myself, what kind of question is that when she said, "Let me see, tomorrow… it's March 14th, right?"

"Bingo, tomorrow is White Day, so my present for you is trip to the Hot Spring?"

When he said hot spring, I am surprise that he is going to take her to Hot Spring, and what is a Hot Spring?

"I call it 'Me and Tohru's Super-Relaxing Hot Spring Steam Trip'," that is a long name while Shigura said, "Uh, you don't have to name it."

"Hot Spring? Which one?" said Yuki while Momiji said, "The one that is run by the Sohma."

Hmm, that sound nice, I wonder how Miss Honda taking it when I see her surprise and shock as if she cannot afford it or she does not want to go.

However, she does like to go when Momiji asks her does she not like it while he said, "Oh don't worry, Yuki, Kyo, and Hana is coming."

"How about you ask first before making plan for everyone here?" said Kyo who look piss.

Momiji begs him to come, but he still refuses while saying that begging won't work.

He asks Yuki does he want to come, and he said yes while he asks me do I want to come when I said, "Uh…sure."

Kyo said that he really don't want to go while Momiji said, "Why not, if you worry about the money, don't worry, I am saving my allowance."

"Ah that remind me, Tohru, your grandfather called saying that you did not pay for your last month fund on the trip. He said that the teacher at school called him and hope you won't mind if he pays for you," said Shigura when Miss Honda refuses to let her grandfather to do that for her while she said, "There is something that happen in last month, don't worry, I will get a fair month for my next payment."

Shigura said that she made a fair payment and wonder what happen to it when he, Kyo, and Yuki said, "She pay all that chocolate."

"So, you are going to a trip?" said Momiji.

"Oh, I don't know about it," said Miss Honda when Kyo get in front of Miss Honda while looking mad when he is calming down slowly when he said finally calm down, "Hot bad…you go."

She looks surprise while she goes take a bath while Shigura said, "It's seem that you are learning self-control. In any rate, chocolate don't fall from the sky, Tohru had to pay with her own money."

"How we don't know about that?" said Yuki.

Kyo pounds the table while mad, "That is because she is damn happy. How we would know that she was broke."

Momiji and I eat our snake while listening to Kyo talking mad when Momiji said, "You know, there is a kid in my class, yeah he brought funny book with him. I remember it called "A Guide of World Greatest Fools'. He is always bringing funny books. There is one time that he brought a book, 'The University of Stew."

"Did you have a point in it somewhere?" said Yuki.

"Oh right, we sat down and read this book together. There is one story that we read. I remember, The Most Foolish Travel in the World."

He begins telling the story about a traveler who is a fool because he believes in anyone who he met.

Each people tell lie to the traveler for his money, shoes and then his clothes.

Since he is naked, he travels through the forest so no one can see him when he meets goblins.

They ask can they eat him, and he said yes.

Piece by piece, they ate all his body, except his head, while the last goblin eat his eyeball when he thank the travel and left a gift for him.

It is a sheet a paper that say 'fool' while the traveler thank him for the first he ever get as he cry till he died.

He tells us that his classmates laugh at him for being a fool when he closes hi eye and think about the traveler a little longer.

He then realizes the he want to make everyone around him happy, even though he will have a hard time later.

I somehow believe in him too, he is not being a fool; he want to make everyone around him happy likes Miss Honda, I finally understand what is Miss Honda doing.

I thought that she is doing this stuff to give her a hard time, but instead, she want to make everyone happy while putting their feeling before her.

That makes me sad when I begins to cry, "That (tear drops) is very (tear drops) sad, but (tear drops) I finally (tear drops) understand (tear drops) what the traveler (tear drops) and Miss Honda (tear drops) are doing."

Yuki grabs a hankie and wraps my tears, "It okays Hana," he pats my head as well as everyone gives me a smile while thinking about the story and the travel.

**~ Next Day- Tohru POV ~**

I wake up early to begin the chores before leaving to the hot spring.

Later, Kyo wake up early too when he said, "I'm coming too."

I stop working while looking at Kyo, "I'm coming to the hot spring too, for you. I can survive being with that damn Yuki. So, I…"

I had no idea what to say, but I am happy that he is coming too when Momiji come out of nowhere and start teasing Kyo that make him to hurt him.

Later, Yuki and Hana wake up, probably from Kyo and Momiji.

Yuki is rubbing his eye while Hana grabs his shirt as she yawns cute, "Oh, I see that you two are up. Guess what, Kyo is coming along to the hot spring."

He looks surprise while he said, "Well…I suppose we'll survive."


	6. Chapter 6

_Preview: Yuki is rubbing his eye while Hana grabs his shirt as she yawns cute, "Oh, I see that you two are up. Guess what, Kyo is coming along to the hot spring."_

_He looks surprise while he said, "Well…I suppose we'll survive."_

**~ Kyo POV ~**

We left this morning as we take the Sohma private bus to the Hot Spring.

Momiji shows Tohru around the surround like the field, mountain, and trees, he is so annoying.

What is more annoying that I am spending my time with this damn Yuki.

I don't know about Hana, she may be a rat, but she is a special child to be curse, so I don't give her too much trouble.

She is sitting next to Tohru while looking at the outside the window, she does look cute when she is curious about something when the brat said, "Look, it is a beautiful outside too. Right Kyo? Right Yuki?"

"I guess," we said together while we look each other then look away fast.

"Uh…why are you two so quiet? Are you sad that you came right?"

"Oh, I hope that I am not taking you away something important?" said Tohru as she begins to get worry.

I feel bad to make her worry, "Uh…forget about it, I came because I want to."

"I am coming because I have not been to the Hot Spring for a while," said the damn Rat.

"So, why are you quiet too Hana?" I turns to Hana while she has been quieter than before.

I don't think that I ever hear any word coming out her mouth when she turns around to look at Momiji, "I don't know why."

That is one short answer; I thought she would give more answer when Tohru begins to babble about being to the expense Hot Spring while in a private bus.

She thinks that she is princess or something; oh, come on it is nothing that special.

Later we have arrives to the Hot Spring while the bus driver will pick us up tomorrow.

When we got to the entry, the door opens and someone lands on the door that surprise Tohru and Hana, "Oh…thank goodness that you all have arrive."

Tohru screams of surprise while Momiji explains, "Oh don't worry, she is the Hot Spring lady…"

Yuki corrects him that the word is hostess when Tohru asks, "Uh…a-are you okay? Is everything alright?"

She rushes over to Tohru and starting shouting that scare her more, "Pleeease! Let me show you to your room!"

Tohru said okay while we all about to walk in when I turn around to see Hana far away from us while looking…scare.

"Hey…why are you over there Hana? Get over here," I get Yuki's attention as he tries to call her over, "Hana, come here, there nothing to worry about."

She shook her head fast while scare when he walks over to her and convinces to come over.

He gets her to come, but clinging onto him while walking; she must be scare of meeting someone new or the hostess scare her.

**~ Yuki POV ~**

The hostess is showing us to our room while Momiji tells Tohru, "Hey Tohru, do you know that she is a Sohma as well? Yeah, she gets sick easy, so she stays here for her health benefit and all that."

"Really?" said Tohru while surprise.

"I apologies for startling you…," Tohru forgives her while she is care for her health condition.

"You are a kind girl; I see that Young Master Shigura is not here with you. Did his get caught up on his work?"

"'Young Master Shigura'? How old are you?" said the stupid cat while rude as I said, "Yes, he has deadline on two books coming up."

"That is a shame…oh, who is adorable young lady here?" she notices Hana as she clings onto me more closer, "Now, now, why not say hello and tell her your name?"

She looks up at me then to the hostess when she said, "H-hello, I-I'm Hana Sohma. I-I am the sign of the….uh…the Rat."

She sounds adorable that she makes Miss Honda, and the hostess giggles at her.

That makes her blush and hides her face while makes me chuckles, "She is adorable, so she is the young master who is also curse as a Rat."

"Yes, she is."

"Now how lucky and adorable is she."

She later takes us to our room and it is big that surprise Miss Honda, Momiji, and Hana, "This is your room."

"Wow, it's so big," said Momiji.

"Of course, I make sure to prepare the best room for your arrival," the hostess go sets up the tea as Miss Honda is amaze of the field.

She is thinking of going for a walk when the hostess teases Miss Honda about people will get lost if they would go for a walk.

Momiji then teases her too about the search parities; she believes in anything, I hope she will be okay.

Later the hostess tells Miss Honda that she sets a room for her and Hana while Momiji, Kyo, and I stay in another room.

However, stupid cat go make a fuss about saying the same room while she tells him that there is a slide door to divide the room.

That annoyed the stupid cat when he said, "That not what I mean! I…"

Later, Momiji said, "He probably wants to sleep in the same room with Tohru."

"How crude," I said while Kyo tries to deny it when he gets the hostess to panic now.

She is scaring Hana while she said "Is she always like this?"

I pats her head that makes her look up at me, "Yes, but don't worry, she mean well and she is very kind. You just had to get used to know her. Did Akito say something that makes you scare of strangers?"

"Uh…Akito said that people outside of the room are bad people and I must be afraid of them and stay in that room."

I gives her a sad look while worry from what Akito has said to her after I left when I pulls her closer, "Don't listen what Akito said, he don't know what he is saying. He only said that to keep you closer to him. All you have to do is get to know that person and later you can be friends with them, except bad and perverted people."

"Like Shigura?" she somehow makes me chuckles softly while I rub her head, "Well, he may be a pervert, but he is one of those people that you can stay close to. Just listen to your heart, and then you know what is right or wrong."

**~ Tohru POV ~**

I watch the hostess going panic on Kyo when I turns to Yuki and Hana.

They are talking about something when I notices that she scare of hostess.

I cannot tell what they are saying, they are whispering about something, but Yuki has calmed her down as he hugs her.

He really like and care for her a lot, I wonder if he is in love with her.

The hostess left while everything has calm down when Momiji said, "So Tohru, do you want to a bath?"

"Okay."

"Let take it together."

"Okay."

All the sudden, Kyo goes tackle Momiji down and sit on him, he looks annoyed as he said, "You little…now who is a pervert?"

"Waaa, what I do?" said Momiji.

"Aw Kyo, he is only little. I don't think it is that bad and all," I said surprise while he said, "Little, what the hell are you talking about?"

Somehow, I know that I am forgetting something that I already know, but I don't know as Momiji cry while wanting to take a bath with me.

Later, Yuki grabs Momiji's cheek with both hands and said, "Now Momiji, why not let Miss Honda be by herself? The only reason you bring her here is to let her relax, right?"

He calm him down as he understand when he said, "But Tohru let sleep together okay?"

"Okay."

Somehow, Kyo and Yuki look down for some reason when I notice a long look on Hana's face, "Uh…what wrong? Is something a matter?"

"Oh…uh…nothing," she seem down when Yuki walks over to her and ask, "Come on now, if there is something you want to say something, you can say something. What is wrong?"

He hesistes a little when she said, "I-I…I was thinking about taking a bath with you."

Kyo, Yuki, and I are surprise what she said as she blushes while Momiji teases her, "Waa, please leave me alone Momiji."

We smile that them as they talk to each other when Yuki pats her head, "I know how you feel, but why not bathe with Miss Honda to get to know her? She wants to get to know you too. Also, when we get home, you can sleep with me for one night."

She gives him a cute face that looks adorable when she smiles and nods to him.

I am happy that I can get to know Hana while we bathe together.

We reach to the bathroom while Hana and I went to the girl room while Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji went to the boy room.

After taking off our clothes and putting on the towel, we step out to see the spring big, it even surprise Hana, "It's so big huh?"

She nods when she turns to me and asks, "Is this a part of a Hot Spring?"

"You don't know what is a Hot Spring?" she shook her head and she is serious, she probably had not been to a Hot Spring before when I smiles and said, "This is my first time here as well, so let us enjoy the spring together okay?"

She gives me a blank look and nods, she looks so cute as we step in when I took out mom, "Who is she?"

"She is my mother. She died few months ago. Since she cannot be here, I want her to enjoy the spring in spirit."

Her eye widen as she looks like agrees with me as well when Momiji getting noisy at the boys side.

He is enjoying the bath when Kyo stops him and tells him to be quiet, we can hear them on the others side.

Later he asks, "Tohru, Hana, how are you doing over there?!"

"You little brat, didn't I told you to be quiet?"

"Aw, Tohru and Hana are lonely. Oh I know, how about we sing a song okay? It's can sound like we are here together."

"Uh…a song?" I ask while he asks me to sing something, but I don't know any song and Hana is too embarrass to sing when he said he will sing a song.

_Momiji: Who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing Momiji!  
The frogs in the pond are calling,  
Momiji, yes, it's true.  
The trees raise their leaves-_

Somehow, Momiji stops singing, I guess that Kyo stops him for a moment when he said, "Just sing it, you too Tohru, Hana."

_Momiji: Who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing Momiji! _

"Your turn!" I feels embarrass, but it does sound fun and cute, so I sing along, and I makes Hana sing with me.

_Tohru:Who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing Momiji!_

Next, it is Hana's turns and all the sudden, her voice sound so beautiful and sweet.

_Hana:Who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing Momiji!_

_Momiji:The frogs in the pond are calling,_  
(Yuki: Why frogs, out of curiosity?  
Kyo:Hey, knock it off, already!)  
_Momiji, yes, its true_

_Hana and Tohru:The frogs in the pond are calling,  
Momiji, yes, its true._  
Kyo: Ahhh! This is driving me crazy!  
_Hana and Tohru: Who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing Momiji!_

_Tohru, Hana, and Momiji: The frogs in the pond are calling,  
Momiji, yes, it's true!  
The trees raise their leaves together.  
Who needs the sun when we've got you?  
Who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing Momiji.  
The frogs in the pond are calling,  
Momiji, yes, it's true!_

Somehow, I starting to feel dizzy and funny when I hear Hana call my name and I faint.

After a while, I regain conscious and I slowly look around to see the hostess with the fan, "Ah, I see that regain conscious."

I had no idea what happen when I remember right away and my mom, "Mom?"

I looks around to see her has my mom and said that she is safe, good thing I places her in the bag.

Of course, I thank her when she begins to panic from my thanks and ask to bury in the ground for not warning me about the temperature in the spring that will get you dizzy.

Later, she calms down and asks about my mom when I tell her what I told Hana early when I ask, "Ah, where is she?"

"Don't worry, she is with masters…" she begin to cry after she hear my mom death when Momiji calls for me, "I'm fine Momiji. Thank you for your help."

I left the girl room leaving the hostess alone while she cry.

I meet up with Kyo and the others and find Hana with Yuki when she rushes over and hugs me of worries, "Are you okay? I was worry about you; you don't feel dizzy or anything right?"

It is the first time to hear her worry about me, but I am glad that she is worry about me, "No, I'm fine. I don't feel dizzy or anything. Sorry if I had worried you."

She smiles of relief then hugs me tight that makes me happy while I turns to the boys to find them smiling, especially Yuki, I think that he is happy to see close to someone else now.

We head to our living room to hang for a while, as Momiji talks to Hana about her singing; even Kyo and Yuki are impresses of her singing.

Later, it is dinnertime and we head to the diner room, and wow, the food is so huge.

"Do you think that we can eat this?" said Kyo.

Even Hana agrees with him as we sit down.

I am about to give out rice when Momiji wants to do it when I am the 'princess' today, but he gives me a bit too much.

Even Kyo thinks so too and about to start eating when Momiji smacks his hand with a rice spoon, "Tohru is the princess today, so she gets to eat first."

I starting to feel pressure, I am not used of getting this much pressure, but they are waiting for me to pick, "Okay, I pick this one."

I eats it and it is good, next thing, Momiji, Kyo, Hana, and Yuki start eating too when the hostess enters the room.

She tells us that the chief want to pay his respect to Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Hana.

Later he enters the room as we tell him that the room is good when he notices something.

He touches the cup when he mumbles something about it cold.

He begins to panic like the hostess when she too panic as they battle out who should be punish.

I'm still getting used of their sudden behavior, but we did enjoy our dinner.

After dinner, I went to our room with my mom as I look at the spring, "Maybe it would be fine if I take another bath, and this time, I will won't get dizzy."

I went to girl room and enter to the spring when I notices a sign that is for people who will get dizzy, "It is kind of them to put up the sign."

I enter the water and walk to the sign when I place my mom on the flat rock, "Here you go mom. I know it is uncomfortable, but I don't want to risk of getting you wet again."

"My, my," I hears someone voice and turns around to see the hostess, "I see that you find the sign I had put up. I find that the bath is taken to your liking."

I nods to her as she sits next to me while we settle down for a minute when she said, "Now it is quiet, I been wanted to tell you something, do you know that my own son is a member of the zodiac. Yes, he is the sign of the monkey."

I am surprise that she is has a son and her son is a member of the zodiac as she continues, "When I heard the news that you are living along with Young Master Yuki and the others, I felt a little uneasy. I am worry of my child safety and the danger what is coming, but I am wrong to think of that. So, I must apologies for ever thinking something about that. "

I am surprise from what she said, but I can see that she is only worry about her son safety, I don't blame her.

I also forgive her for thinking like that, as we enjoy our time in the bath.

Afterward, I tell Momiji what happen while he said, "Oh yeah, Ritsu is the Hot Spring lady's son. Sorry, I thought that I told you already."

"So Ritsu is his name?"

"Yeah, but anyway, play ping-pong with me. Kyo and Yuki never let me play with them."

When we arrive to the living room, I see Kyo hits the ball hard and went pass Yuki' head.

I look around to see Hana on the chair while watching them play and a little off on space, I wonder what on her mind.

Later I hear Yuki said, "Why, because that is the rule," Yuki hits the ball, but Kyo did not listens as he hit hard again, "Out again."

I cheers for Kyo while Yuki said something that make Kyo mad that he tosses the table, "That is sissy boy, let take this outside."

"You were the one who want to play?"

"If you still want I play with you?" Kyo look at me surprise as we get in position when he said, "Advance warning, I won't go easy on you since you are a girl."

"Got it," he did the first hit and when the ball is coming, I swung hard to notice, "I missed."

"Yeah, you pretty suck," said Kyo when Momiji said, "Don't say that to her."

While Kyo challenges him, I notice Yuki is stepping out and follow him.

We are outside as I ask what is wrong when he begin to laugh.

He is saying that I miss the ball and that is funny while laughing, I never heard him laugh before when I live with him.

I tells him that he can laugh in front of us, but he said, "I-I can't, if I ever laugh in front of Kyo, I never forgive myself. You won't even believe me that I never laugh like this in front of my parents."

Yuki has calm down when he turns around and gives me my White Day present, a golden ribbon.

I goes put it on while I listens to Yuki talking when I finishes putting the ribbon on.

After I put it on, Yuki grabs the loose end and said, "I do hope you find it to your liking…princess," he then kiss it, I find it embarrass when Hana makes it more embarrass when she said, "So, are you going to asks her to be your girlfriend or something?"

We deny it while she said, "Yeah, but he kissed your ribbon, so he really like you."

We try to deny it again when we give up and Yuki pats her head hard when I notices that a rose clip on her hair.

That when Yuki said, "This is my White Day present to you, this rose reminds me of you since your name mean the flower and the rose is a flower."

She smiles at her and hugs him, as she looks so happy that make we smile when we decide to get back to Kyo and Momiji.

I really enjoy my day at the Hot Spring and we are going home tomorrow.

**~ Hana POV ~**

We wake up to get ready to leave to home.

We are waiting outside when I notices that the bus driver is lose, even Momiji notices about it too.

The hostess greet us off while leaning on Kyo that make him feel uncomfortable when I said, "Hope to see you someday, hostess."

"Oh, do you know that she has a son who is the sign of the monkey and his name is Ritsu," said Miss Honda as I am surprise when I turn to her then to hostess who agrees with her, "I never knew that."

"Oh, and we won't be seeing each other anymore. So what middle school are you going to?" said Miss Honda as she talk to Momiji.

I turn to Miss Honda and Momiji when Momiji said, "I am not going to middle. Starting this spring, I am going to same high school with you, Kyo, and Yuki. Yeah, me, Haru, and Hana."

That when Miss Honda starting to panic while Yuki explains, "Miss Honda, Momiji is the same age with Haru and Hana. I thought you already knew that."

I think that she remember about Momiji's age, but did not know that Haru is the same age like us as she begins to panic.

"Is she going to be okay?"I am starting to worry when Ritsu's mom pats my head and said, "Don't worry, she be fine."

She gives me a smile that make me smile too as I nods to her.

Also, I wonder is my twin is going to the same school with us.


	7. Chapter 7

_Preview: __She gives me a smile that make me smile too as I nods to her._

_Also, I wonder is my twin is going to the same school with us._

**~ Tohru POV ~**

White Days has gone by fast, the time at the Hot Spring was fun, and the start of school has come.

We are in our second year and Hana is in her first year, but she won't be with us while going to school.

She is going to Hatori's house for a daily checkup before school and she will be staying there when school start.

Still, it is a beautiful day in sping and the cherry blossom is on bloom, which gets Uo annoyed, "Man, why it is has to be spring? I hate it."

"Yeah, but it is a beautiful day," Uo sighs as I gives her a smile when she said, "So where is the Prince anyway?"

"Oh, he is helping out with the Orientation Committee."

"At the ceremony, I senses Shigura's electric wave there, " said Hana.

"Uh-huh, actually, there are three Sohma comging to this school. They are two boys and one girl," they look at me surprise.

"So, we are having two boys and one girl this years? I would like to meet them. Hey orange top, go fetch them," said Uo and that makes Kyo mad, "Why are you making me get them? Why not make her get them?"

"That is cruel of us to make her do it," said Hana as she goes makes Kyo do it when I said, "Oh, I am thinking of seeing them, do you want to calm with me? Alright, we are off."

Kyo come with me as we search for Momiji, Haru, and Hana when I realize, we are lost.

Even Kyo know that we are lost when he go asks someone where they are.

**~ Kyo POV ~**

I go asks one of the girls have they seen Momiji, Hana, and Haru and lucky for us, they are right here as they go get them, "Hell, why haven't she asks where they are before we start searching for them?"

Later I hear these two boys talking about Tohru and saying something asking her out.

I don't know why, I has this feeling of protecting her by scaring the boys, "That what you get if you space out like that. Someone is about to go snatch you away."

"Oh, okay, got it."

"You can space out when I am around."

"Sure okay."

"Ah, I don't mean any funny about that!"

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" I just realize I just say something stupid, I am starting to feel stupid when Tohru said Momiji's name.

I look at the direction she is look at to see Momiji running over in…girl's clothes, "Tohru."

She is about to hug her when I pounds his head, "Are you an idiot?"

Momiji starts complaining while I tells him, "You idiot, why are you wearing girl's uniform?"

Later Haru and Hana come over as he greets us and lucky for us he is not wearing girl's uniform.

When I turn to Hana, she looks…cute in her uniform, and she has a rose clip on, I bet that the boys will go crazy on her.

They walk over to us while relief when Haru said, "It's okay, right? It suits him."

"That's right."

"Uh-huh."

"What does it matter?"

Later, the stupid rat comes over when Haru walks over and gives his 'weird greeting, "Haru."

He then turn to Hana and look surprise in her uniform as he gives her a smile, "Hello there, what do you think of the school?"

She blinks twice, which it is cute when she said, "Uh…fine and big."

"So are you finish working yet?" said Tohru.

"No…not yet, I am making on the round up when I hear the commotion."

That when the little brat interrupts the conversation, "Hey, guess what, guess what, I know that I am not suppose to goof around or else I will bump into girl. So, starting today, I will be playing cool."

"How is dressing up like a girl is playing cool?" I still don't find it 'cool' for him to where girl's uniform when the I hear someone talking.

All of us turn to see it is the idiot president, great what it I need, more idiot as he goes talk about the brat dressing up like a girl, and Haru with his hair colors, and piecing.

However, what he cannot do is yelling at Hana about her hair color, Yuki looks mad as he said, "President Tomoko, that is her natural hair color and don't yell at her like that. I don't accept anyone yelling at her like that. Also, that is his natural hair color."

"Ah, Yuki, it's so good to see you, but natural hair color, his outline is black and her hair is black. I don't accept it," he then goes on telling Momiji about his pride as a man and on when he makes Haru snaps, "Shut up, stop yelling like you are freaking king of the world. You are making my ear bleed, you bastard."

Tohru, Yuki, and I are surprise that he snaps while I notices that this will be Hana's first seeing him like this.

This is surprise, he is going to beat the crap out of him as he said, "If I wore a tie, it won't change who I am. If I haven't wore any piecing, it won't mean that I am nice. If my hair is black, I won't stop me from kicking your ass. How you think you are anyway, some sort of god, huh?"

We get nerves as we said, "Black Haru."

He begins shaking that idiot like crazy; I try to stop him when he called me stupid, "Don't call me stupid."

"Wait a minutes, you run away from your last match, and you can think that you can tell me what to do," he went after me while I said; "I did not run away from the match, you stops the match."

"While I am calling back in," he is getting on my nerves when he went to the two girls, "Say ladies, you think that Momiji look good in his uniform right? If you think that he look good in his uniform, wait till he mature up a bit and starting wearing boy uniform."

He got the girls into it as he tells them that Momiji can wear that suit him, but the idiot still don't allow it when that brat involve Yuki into it about him wearing girl's uniform.

I swear, he is like a pervert as he thinks about it and it makes Yuki mad.

The idiot admits that Black Haru is an worthy opponent, but he still not believe that his hair is his natural color when the brat take him to the boy restroom for a minute and come out calm.

They walk over when the idiot said, "Incredible, there are still things that are unknown to me."

"He didn't?" I said.

"I think he did!" said Yuki.

The idiot and the girls left the hall of defeat, but he will get us someday when Momiji asks, "So who are those guys?"

"Whose know?" I am starting to feel exhausted when Tohru makes it worse, "Uh…I don't get it. How did you convince him that it is your natural hair color?"

"Okay then, let me show you," now he is going too far as Yuki and I hit him on the head, "He is too much."

"So…how did he…?" Tohru still want to know when Yuki said, "Never mind Miss Honda."

I turn to Hana and I can see that she figures out as she has a disgust look on, great she figures out.

That when the bell ring, "Oh, it the bell, say, want to meet my friends after school?"

"I would like to, I do, I do," even Haru agrees as we are about to go to our room when Momiji stops us, "Uh…Yuki, Kyo, I need to tell you something."

"Oh…that okay, I can go by myself, see ya," Tohru left as it has quiet down, "So, what it is? I hope it better be important."

"Uh-huh," Momiji looks said when I ask, "So, what is it?"

"It's Akito, I heard that he is here."

Now that surprise Yuki and me as Haru added, "We heard it from Shigura that Akito is here."

"He probably comes later, but he is here. I know that we must tell you, if you don't want to see him," Yuki looks upset as he left.

We left alone for a while when I notices, "Wait…where is Hana?

We look around and notice that she went after Tohru this is just great.

**~ Tohru POV ~**

I left Yuki and Kyo so Momiji can tell them about something, either way it will be an exciting day.

"If this will be like every day, I think that it will drive Kyo and Yuki crazy."

"I see that you are enjoying yourself," I hear a voice and turn to find a young man standing across from me.

He walks over to me as I ask, "Excuse me… are you Akito?"

He stops in front of me and said, "Yes I am, Miss Tohru Honda."

I hesitates for a moment when I greets him, "Please to meet you."

I bow to him while nerves to meet him, he looks exactly like Yuki.

Wait, so he must be the one who hurt Hatori's eye when I hear him chuckles, "What a polite girl and extremely cute."

I look up at him when I realize that he called me cute, "Oh no…I…"

I make him laugh while he said, "What a modest as well…I do mean it, you are really cute, especially you too my little Hana."

He surprises me when he said Hana when I turn to find Hana with me, "What are you doing here? I was supposed to be in class."

"She must be here to see me, right my dear pet?" she did not say anything, as she looks scare to see him or something.

He chuckles as he pats her head, "What is the matter? Are you surprise to see me here? I am here to see my young pet at her school. I'm sorry, I did not properly introduce myself, I am Akito Sohma, I am the head of the family. I hope we can be good friends."

I have no idea what to say when I hear Yuki's voice, "Akito!"

**~ Hana POV ~**

We turn around to see Yuki standing right there breathing hard, but soft.

Without thinking, I run to him and hug him while he is surprise to see me here, but he is more focus of what Akito did.

"Ah, Yuki, it has been a long time since I last saw you," Akito walks over to us while Yuki ask, "What did you do?"

"I think that you have gotten a little taller."

"What did you do?" Akito stops in front of us when he ask again, "Tell me what did you do to Miss Honda and Hana?"

"Nothing at all, we were simply introducing ourselves… Right Miss Honda, we are just introducing ourselves."

Miss Honda agrees when he turn his focus attention on Yuki as he said, "By the way, there is something I been dying to ask."

He places his hand on Yuki's cheek as he continues, "Why did you skip the New Year's banquet? How you do such a thing? I have quite tolerant, have I not. You should know that it hurt me deeply. Maybe, I should put you in that room that is especially for you and Hana."

I start to remember the time where Yuki did not listen to him and he was punishing with a whip.

I remember how terrified and painful for Yuki as he pledged him to stop many time.

He got Yuki scare when Miss Honda suddenly push him, she must be crazy, but she is helping Yuki as she said, "I…uh…I'm sorry. We should get to class right now. We are really late."

Akito has a cold smile on his face, "I'm sorry if I had held you three up. Yuki, I hope you enjoy your year her, and do pay me a visit sometime. As for you my dear pet."

He turns to me and bends down to give a kiss on the left cheek that is close to my lip with his hand grab my chin.

He surprise Miss Honda and Yuki while he kisses me for a while then stop, and before he bends up, he lick my lip without Yuki and Miss Honda seeing and left.

I blush of embarrassment while Miss Honda is surprise from what she seem for a while when Yuki asks, "So…he did not do anything to you and Hana, right?"

"Uh…no."

"That good, Hana," I know that he is looking at me, but I feel embarrass from what he saw when he got my attention with the pat on the head, "Hana, are you okay?"

I gives him a blank look while he has a smile on his face, "Uh-huh…uh…please don't tell anyone what he did, please?"

I see Miss Honda and Yuki nod as I feel relief when Miss Honda said, "We should do something fun. Since school get out early, Uo and Hana thinks, it is a good idea to have some fun in the afternoon; oh, you invited to Hana. Come on."

Miss Hona grabs both our wrist and takes us somewhere.

Later in the afternoon, we are at the tennis court and Miss Honda introduces her friends, Uotoni and Hana jima to Momiji, Haru, and me.

Even Miss Uotoni is surprise that my name is Hana and Hanajima nickname is Hana, so she decides to call me Kohana since I am little for my age, hate being call little.

Out of nowhere, they have racked that is use for badminton, and we play rock-paper-scissor to see who on team with paper and rock.

So, I am with Haru, Kyo, and Miss Hanajima while Yuki is with Miss Hona, Momiji, and Miss Uotoni.

Yuki asks about the rule since he never play badminton before, either did I when Miss Hanajima explains how it go.

We get in position and Miss Uotoni make fun of Kyo by calling him 'orange top', I find that rude, but that who she is as she start the game.

I thought that this game will be hard, but actually, it is fun and everyone is having fun.

Even Yuki is enjoying himself and smiling while he turns to me with a smile that makes me smile too.

Somehow, playing a game and being with them make me forget about Akito ever being here as we play for a while when we stop.

Yuki's team won while Kyo is annoyed of it while he argue with Miss Uotoni for a minutes when she has to go to work and Miss Hanajima goes home.

They decide to put up the racked we are left alone at the tennis field.

"That is fun, did you had fun Yuki," said Miss Honda.

"Yes I did, how about you Hana?" he turns to me that make me blush and smile, "Yes I did. Everyone has fun. I want to play again someday."

"Someday."

I can't help but smile as I enjoy myself when I notice someone over the fence and I know him before, "Hana, what wrong?"

"_Oh, look over there," Miss Hona got everyone's attention to face the fence to see the boy with long blue spiky that look like, "Kai? Kai Sohma?"_

_I surprise Miss Honda, as she had no idea that there is another Sohma here, either did I as I am surprise to see him here._


	8. Chapter 8

_Preview:"Oh, look over there," Miss Honda got everyone's attention to face the fence to see the boy with long blue spiky that look like, "Kai? Kai Sohma?"_

_I surprise Miss Honda, as she had no idea that there is another Sohma here, either did I, as I am surprise to see him here._

* * *

**~ Tohru POV ~**

I cannot believe it, there is another Sohma here, and I never heard of him or seen him before.

I wonder do the others know about him, Hana seen to know him.

Maybe, he is the member of the zodiac when Momiji said, "Hey there Kai, I never knew that you would be coming here. Come over and meet Tohru."

"So, his name is Kai?"

"Yeah, his name is Kai Sohma. He is always by himself and don't talk a lot, but he is cool to hang with if you get to know him. Oh yeah, he is the member of the zodiac too. He is under the sign of the cat likes Kyo."

"Wait so he's…" I turn to Hana and I notice that she look surprise.

I wonder does she really know that he is the year of the…cat, "Wait…so he is Hana's…"

"Yep, he is Hana's twin brother, a second older."

I cannot believe it, first Akito, and then Kai I met on one day this is unbelievable.

Next thing I knew, he climbs over the fence then walk over to us.

While he is walking over, Kyo walk over to him and get in front of him, "So, how you been kid? Havan't saw you a long time. Where have you been? Did you meet to Akito while he was here?"

"So…you know him Kyo?"

He turns around to with his hand in his pocket, "Yeah, I know him since we were children. I was told to keep an eye on him and I end up caring for him instead."

"Aw, Kyo is a softy," Momiji teases Kyo to end up getting hurt, "WAA, Kyo hitting me."

I don't know how long Kyo know him, but I can see that he really care for him likes Yuki is to Hana.

I wonder does Kai hate the rat too or not like Kyo and Yuki.

Later, I notice Kai staring at Hana and walking over to him while Hana looks lost of word, "What is wrong with her?"

"She is surprise to meet him, I think that she meet him before, but I never seen her with him while growing up?" said Yuki.

"Uh…hello Kai, I am Tohru Honda. Please to meet you, hope we can be friends," Kai turns to me with a long look that makes me nerves when he said, "Like wise."

Now I am lost of word, I don't know what to say to him when Kyo said, "Come on Kai, you can be a little nicer to her. She had wanted to meet you, so give her a proper introduction."

Kai turns to Kyo when they have serious look, but he turns back to me and said, "Hello Tohru Honda, I am Kai Sohma. Please to meet you, thank you for caring for my sister, you too Yuki."

"There is no need, she is adorable, I just can't leave her alone," what does he mean 'caring for my sister?'

Were they separate from each other or something?

**~ Shigura's house Hana POV ~**

I cannot believe it, Kai Sohma is my twin brother, and I just met him at the window.

I wonder what he had been doing after seeing him at the window.

All of us, including Haru, Momiji, and Kai, went to Shigura's house while Tohru has a day off from work.

"So, Hana finally get the chance to met him, what did she look after seeing him?" Shigura sounds like he knows my brother is coming to our school, and want to know of my expression, jerk.

We are at the living room while Kai is at the door to the backyard; I wonder what he is thinking right now.

Shigura sits in the end of the table while on his left around is Yuki, me, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, and Kyo.

"She looks really surprise to see him and lose of word. Does she know anything about her brother?" Miss Honda wants to know about me and my brother while giving cake to Momiji, Kai, and me but he does not want it, "Come on Kai, be nice. I know you better than that."

Kyo sounds like a big brother to him while Kai gives him a serious look then get the cake from Miss Honda, "Thank you."

"You welcome, come and sit with us. I want to know so much about you and Hana."

All the sudden, he glares at her that startle her when Kyo said, "Watch your attitude Kai, don't forget whose house you are in. Man, you never like this before; your parents said that you were nicer than that. What change you to be like that?"

Kai turns around while eating the cake, "It's none of your business."

That piss Kyo off while Miss Honda don't mind of it when Shigura explains, "It is probably because he is separated from his sister."

Now that surprise Miss Honda and me while she asks, "What do you mean?"

Later Haru tells her, "After Hana and Kai were born while curse; Hana is separate from Kai and their parents when they were four years old."

"Why were they separated from each other?"

"Because she is the rat," Miss Honda looks surprise as Haru continues, "Since the Rat is the first zodiac animal, they are close to the god then everyone else and get special treatment. So, Hana has to stay close to Akito because she is the Rat. That goes the same for Yuki."

Miss Honda look sad and surprise that I am separated from my family when she said, "That is sad, to be separated from your family since you are the Rat. It is not fair."

She looks like she begins to cry when I begin to hug her that make her to look at me, "Don't cry, it's make Momiji and me sad to see you crying, so don't cry."

She hugs me back while sad as Shigura said, "I know it is hard to understand, but that is the tradition. The Rat is the first zodiac animal and close to the god; they must stay close to him. Anyway, let change the subject, so Hana what you think of your brother?"

I glare at him for being a cheerful when I turn to him, and I can see that he is looking back at me, "I….uh…hm."

I still don't have nothing to say, why it is hard for me to say something, I just don't get it.

"Oh, come on, it is not that hard to say, why not go talk to him?" said Kyo that make Yuki mad, "Watch your mouth stupid cat, she has not seem him for a long time. What words can she say to him?"

"Actually," I turn to Kai as he turns around while he got everyone attention, "We did met. Before few days away from the banquet, I go met Hana when she opened the window to her room."

"You did what?! Are you stupid, you are not supposed to be there? What happen if Akito catch you there, huh?" I just remember I did talk to him before.

I cannot believe that I just forgot about that when I notice that he did not eat a piece of his cake, does he not have a sweet tooth for something when Yuki asks, "Is that true Hana? Did you actually meet him?"

I nod to him and he has a surprise look on his face while Kyo said to Kai, "So, is that what you been doing while I was away huh? I swear you are impossible to understand."

"Now, now, Kyo, he wants to meet his sister. Even though he is not supposed to be at that area," said Shigura.

I look around to see Haru, Momiji, and Miss Honda surprise, even Miss Honda don't know what is going on, but she seen to know that it is not good.

Somehow, I don't feel too good that I stop eating my cake when Miss Honda asks, "Oh…uh…Kai, don't you want to eat your cake?"

"I don't know why either, one time, I was invited to his house to play with him, his mom give us cake, but he seen to don't want to eat it," I turn to Kyo while surprise that Kai don't want to eat cake, I wonder why when I wonder something.

I stand up and walk over to him with my cake while they watch me sit next to him.

Kai has a look on his face while wonder what am I doing as I place my plate down.

Yuki and the others are confused when I grab the fork and take a piece to try to feed it to him.

He look at the piece then to me, "Come on, it's good."

He turns back to the cake when he eat it that make the others smile while Haru said, "Look like he ate it."

"Uh-huh," said Momiji.

** ~ Kyo POV ~**

It is my first time of seeing Kai eating his cake and Hana is feeding him, I just cannot believe it.

I watch Kai eat his cake and swallow it when he take Hana's fork and go feed Hana her piece of cake.

Hana stares at it when she takes it piece and smiles because of it taste, she loves it.

"I think that they will be fine now," said Shigura as we watch Hana and Kai eating cake together while smiling, it is the first time I ever see Kai smile.

After a while, Haru and Momiji go home while Kai stay a while to get to know Hana.

They are playing ball outside while still day light and talk to each other as we find out what room Kai is in when Tohru suggests, "Hey, why not let Kai stay so he can get to know Hana much better?"

I gives her a surprise look while Shigura and Yuki agree as while, "Yeah, but where is he going to sleep?"

"Why not let him sleep in your room? You did have him stay at your place one time right?" said Shigura.

I turn to Kai and Hana to see them stop playing and stare at me and I can't help, but let him stay, "Fine, but if you two ever dare to mess with me, then you are in trouble got that?"

"Yeah, but do you have to pass Yuki to get to me right?" I just remember about the damn rat as he glares at me, "I am just saying, I am not going to do anything to her."

"Better not," now he is challenging me when we start argue.

**~ Kai POV ~**

Shigura, Tohru, Hana, and I watch Kyo and Yuki argue with each other and not going to fight each other, "I see that they are getting a long a little better."

"So, have you ever seen them fight each other…brother?" I blush when Hana call me brother, I need to get used of her calling me that, "Yeah…they fight each other. In my case, I don't want to put them in the same room if they go fight each other."

"That make sense, so do you know marital art?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Yuki taught me some little move, but he never gets the chance to show me more since he goes argue with Kyo and forget about it later."

"Well…I can teach you some if you like," that make smile and go hug me that make me blush when Shigura teases me.

I really want to hurt him, but I starting to like her hug when I rubs her face, then she did back that make the others to smile at us.

So, I start showing Hana basic moves while Yuki, and Kyo watch, Tohru make dinner and Shigura calls my…no…_our_ parents to ask can I say over, and they said.

However, they want to see Hana first, they really miss her a lot.

So, he decides that we all go visit our parents on Saturday.

**~ Saturday Hana POV ~**

Shigura, Yuki, Miss Honda, Kyo, and I are heading to the main house.

Kai left to go to home so we will meet him there on Saturday.

Somehow, I feel nervous of returning to the main house, I don't want to meet Akito again.

Even Miss Honda and Yuki are nervous to returning home while Kyo is a little tense and showing no fear, he is brave.

We have arrived to the gate and enter to see Hatori, Haru, and Momiji at the entry as Momiji greets us, "Hey you guys."

"Hello Momiji, Hatori, Haru, I see that all of you are giving us a warm welcome," said Shigura.

"Yes…well, I have free time so I want to give a warm welcome, especially to Hana who is going to meet her parents for the first time," Hatori turns to me as I smiles at him.

Haru walks to me and pats my head as he said, "Also, you don't have to feel nervous, Akito just left few minutes ago and won't be back for a while, so you can relax."

I finally feel relax as we head to my home and when we arrive, I see Kai waiting for us outside of the house, "Brother."

He turns and smiles to see me when I run over to hug him as he hugs me back, "Welcome home, sister."

"Hm-mm," I rub on his face, as he feels warm when I hear someone coming, "Hana?"

We stop hugging while I turn to the house to see a woman with long brown who look just like me when I said, "M-mom?"

She begins to show tears while walking over and give me a hug as she said, "It's you…oh…my baby girl is home."

She is crying while I feel happy to see her as I begin to cry as well, "Mom…mommy," I hug back.

**~ Shigura POV ~**

We watch Hana hugging her mother while they cry, even Tohru and Momiji cry at the happy scene.

Yuki seem happy to see Hana back to her family when their father comes out of the house, "Hello Kuromi."

Hana and her mother, Sakura, stop crying while Hana turns to her father, "Dad?"

He walks over to get a good look at Hana and smiles at her, "Welcome home, my daughter, and hello to you too Shigura. I haven't seen you a while Kyo. How you been doing?"

"I am doing fine," said Kyo as we invited in to their house.

We have settled down while Kai shows Hana, Momiji, and Tohru around the house.

We are in the living room and Sakura goes make tea, Kuromi is with us as he said, "I thank you for caring for our daughter for a while after she left Akito's side. After we heard that news, we feel a little relief about that while feeling sad that she left. We thought that she will be serious punish for leaving his side, but he let it go."

"Oh no, I don't mind having her at my place, will be better if she stay with us. If she ever returns here, then Akito will take her in again. I don't want to see our delicate flower lock up again," next thing I know, Yuki and Kuromi said, "What you mean by 'our' delicate?"

"I'm kidding, really sorry," they get me scare as I cry.

Later, Sakura came with the tea as she said while placing down, "Dear, he is only kidding. It is nice to have a little fun, besides, our daughter are with us now."

Kuromi sighs then glares at me that scare me when he laughs at that, "You know that you are being mean?"

"Hey, you were the one who startle it?" said Kuromi while Hatori agress as well, that hurt.

"We should also thank you for being there with our daughter, Yuki. She need someone to be there for her while being with Akito," said Sakura while Yuki said, "Oh, no problem, she is really adorable to be around with. She is like a sweet flower who need good care, and she does light up the room with her cute face and adorable smile. I just can't help it, but just love her. Besides of all that, she does always make me feel better when I am down while we are with Akito."

"I see that you really care for her a lot," said Kuromi as he drinks his tea.

"Yes, she is like a little sister who is small and delicate who need good care. She even feels small while hugging her. However, she is a sneaky little girl though."

I never see Yuki smiles so much while talking about Hana as he kept talking about Hana while we join in later.

Even Kyo admit that he like Hana and tell her the story about himself.

After a while, Kai, Hana, Momiji, and Tohru return while Momiji holds a board game called 'Candy Land' when he asks, "Yuki, Kyo, Haru, let play."

"I don't want to play, that is for kids," said Kyo.

"Aw…come play with us, come play with us," Momiji begs while Kyo said no when Sakura laughs.

We all stare at her confuse when Haru asks, "Uh…may I ask what is funny?"

She then points right pass Yuki as we turn to see Hana has a bunny hat on with a white tiger stuff animal and a cute long face that make everyone, including Kai, Kyo, and Hatori, laugh.

She looks clueless and had no idea what is funny while Tohru goes hug her while saying, "Oh, you are so cute, I love you."

That makes Hana blushes while Momiji teases her when Sakura decides a game that we call can play. (1)

They get into two teams and Hatori is a scorekeeper, even Kyo is drag into the game.

We play the game for a while when Hatori has to go back to work and we play until nightfall.

Sakura go make us dinner while the kids play with each other as Kuromi and I go outside to talk.

"It is nice outside," said Kuromi.

"Yes, it is."

We stare at the moon when Kuromi asks, "Tell me, have Hana and Tohru seen Kyo and Kai form yet?"

"No, not yet Kuromi. Anyway, how on the world did you keep Kai from transforming into the other form?" he gives me a long look while he turns to me, "it is not that easy, we have to find something that will keep him from ever transforming into the other form when Sakura make a pendant that somehow work."

"Wait, what pendant? I didn't see him wearing anything?"

He chuckles softly that make me confuse, "That is because he is hiding it. It is hanging on his belt loop while in his pocket. He really don't want anyone to know about it, he think it is embarrassing."

"What the pendants looks like that makes him embarrass of showing it?"

"You know that Sakura like to make anything out of something. She used wood to curve into Yin and Yang with phoenix on Yin and dragon on Yang while two halves. Kai has the Yang while Hana has the Yin, and Kai is not embarrassed about that, he is embarrass because he believe it is for girly." (2)

"Just like Kyo, he won't accept anything that it is for girl, typical boy. So, how did it work? What did she put on the pendant that helps hide the other form?"

Kuromi think about when he said that she wish it to work, and that it.

I just cannot believe that it work like that, still it help keep his other form in place when Hana go call us in for dinner.

* * *

**1- I had no idea what game the adults and kids can play together. So tell me and I type it in and post it.**

**2- Okay, to make it clear, Yin and Yang is in two halves mean separated from each other and Yin has a phoenix going up right while Yang has dragon going down left.**

**3- If you find anything you don't understand, tell me, today I am not a good mood and did not go through completely and stop where (2) is.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Preview: __Kuromi think about when he said that she wish it to work, and that it._

_I just cannot believe that it work like that, still it help keep his other form in place when Hana go call us in for dinner._

**~ Tohru POV ~**

It is a beautiful day, and Yuk, Hana, and I are at the secret base and picking the food, "So, which on is ready to pick?"

"Let see the carrots, the turnips, the leeks, and strawberry."

"Oh…I cannot wait."

"Yeah, strawberry," said Hana.

"Yes, and they should be delicious," Yuki gives me a smile, it have been a week after our encounter with Akito and Yuki seem better and smile.

Even Hana is smiling and happy too after finally meet her brother and her parents.

Kai moves in so he and Hana can get to know each other while he stays in Kyo's room.

Right now, Kai is at the house while Hana want to see the secret base, she even transform into a rat to help, how sweet and adorable.

"We are almost finishing up, why you and Hana go inside, I can finish it up here," said Yuki.

"Are you sure?" later his stomach growl as he said that he is hungry.

That is funny while Hana hops on his head and said, "You funny Yuki, silly Yuki."

"All right, if you put it like that, come on Hana turn back now."

"Okay," Hana turns back and put on her clothes when she gives Yuki a kiss on a cheek, "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye, see you at the house," Hana rushes over to me and we left.

While we walk, Hana asks, "Miss Honda, what are we having for lunch?"

Now, I am thinking about it too when I notices a clothes on the ground.

I knees down, pick up the shirt, and realize, "Could it be…someone from the Zodiac?"

Out of nowhere, something crawls in the clothes that make me scream.

Later, Yuki rushing over while he asks, "What is it Miss Honda?"

I have trouble saying when I finally burst out, "T-there is something under my clothes."

He looks mad while Hana said," Yeah, it looks like a…"

That when something pop out it head and reveal a snake.

We are surprise when Yuki become very mad, grabs the snake, and rushing to the house.

I got surprise of his sudden behavior while I turn to Hana, "Uh…is he okay?"

"I don't know, but that snake's skin does look familiar," I don't think that Hana know what is going on.

**~ Kyo POV ~**

"Man, I'm hungry," my stomach is growling like crazy and Tohru, Hana, and the damn rat is not back yet, "When are they coming home?"

"Patience Kyo, they will be home soon," said Shigura.

"Aw forget it, I go make something."

Later, Shigura suggests that I should eat miso, then I snaps and toss the bowl, "You know damn well that I hate miso!"

That when we hear door open and Shigura turn around to see Yuki mad and holding a snake, "If you hungry, skin this and eat it."

"Is that Aya? It is, but what is he doing here?" crap, he is here and Yuki look damn scary.

"Never mind that, just skin this thing and eat it."

"Just calm down Yuki," Shigura tries to calm him down when Tohru and Hana return.

**~ Hana POV ~**

Shigura places the snake in the other room while resting as he explains," That is Ayame Sohma and as you two can see, he is a snake."

Miss Honda repeats the name while he continues, "Snake sleep through winter; I can see why he is sensitive to the cold. If he is not careful, he will transform. Ayame, Hatori, and I go to the same class through grade school, middle school, and high school together. We were inseparable; people even called us the Three Musketeers."

Miss Honda is impress of it while Kyo said something like the three as Yuki said, "How did Hatori put up with you?"

"So anyway, what did Ayame do to make you mad?" he looks like he is enjoying asking that question while Yuki look mad what he did as he is disgust of it when we hear a voice, "Oh come on, it wasn't so bad. You can show some forgive to your older brother!"

Now…that just throw Miss Honda and me off while everyone hears a pop as she asks, "Uh…did he said brother?"

Sound likes Ayame wake up and he sound…loud, "Let me explain, when I about to come here, there is a chill in the air and make me transform. I have to find something warm. Then, I sense something warm nearby; so I go to the source of that warmth. Well, I think that you can call it…instinct."

He then opens the door and look like an older version of Yuki and Miss Honda and I are surprise.

"If we were have follow our instinct, I would snap you in half," Yuki look annoyed and mad at him while Kyo and Kai look annoyed.

Kyo asks to Miss Honda what did he do while Ayame said, "Oh, Lucky Kyo is here."

"I told you not to call me that," Kyo has a nickname besides 'Orange Top', or 'Kyo-Kyo', how many nickname he has and don't like.

Moreover, when he said hello to Kai, he get a hisses from him, "Now, you and Lucky Kyo haven't change at all."

Later he turns to Shigura as they begin to have a weird atmosphere around them that make me feel sick when they thumb up each other.

Even Kyo and Yuki said 'no' together; I had no idea what is going on that my head starting to hurt.

Shigura asks, "Anyway, this is Tohru Honda. You are here to see her, right?"

He looks confuse when I guess that he is not here to see her, but go along with it, "Ah yes, I am sorry of my rudeness. I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother."

Miss Honda greets back when he said, So, you are that princess that I heard so much at the main house, staying a house fill with filthy men!"

I can see why Kyo, Yuki, and brother are annoyed to see him when he spots me, "Ah, I see little Hana here as well. I heard that you flee the main house and start living here. I am very please to meet you."

I don't what to say, but just hide behind Miss Honda, "Aw, she is shy to meet me and my present."

"That is because you are scaring her," Kyo, Yuki, and Kai said together while he goes back on the subject of Miss Honda as he demands tea and lunch, is that a way to ask someone like that?

Even Yuki, Kai, and Kyo find that rude as well as he tries it again, but this time he takes Miss Honda and my hand and takes us out to lunch while it is his treat.

He takes us to a small restaurant that I never been to before while he said, "Very good, you can order anything you want. Somehow, I do prefer potsticker plate."

I am sitting away from Ayame while Miss Honda looks…surprise and nerves, I can see why.

It is likes we taken here by force; still I do want to try the potsticker plate.

He is talking to Miss Honda while the two men behind start talking about us, I feel embarrassing.

Then all the sudden, he orders us potsticker plate when Miss Honda said, "Today is likes a surprising day, Yuki never mentions anything about you."

"Well, it is not surprising news to me. We are not rather…oh I should I say, we are not close while growing up," he begins to tell us the story about himself and Yuki.

He is likes a child that he can do whatever he want, and more.

Then, I becomes surprise that when Yuki asks for his help, he just push him away, I can see why they don't get along.

However, he wants to go back in time for fix what he had done while should have done this and done that.

Ayame looks sad and he wants to close the gap between him and Yuki, which sound sad.

That when Miss Honda said, "You know my mom, one time; she said that when she become a parents, she finally understood what it felt like to be an adult. Still, she said that she never want to forget about being a child."

She repeats what her mother said to her while I notice that Ayame looks likes…calm and believes what her mom said too.

Miss Honda has a wonderful mother when she realizes that she is something that she had no idea where she is when she turns to him, "All you had to do is met him half way."

Now there is an awkward tension between them, but Ayame believe what she is saying when we notice a look on his face.

We got home and Yuki greets us while worry, "Oh Miss Honda, Hana, are you okay?"

I goes hug him while Miss Honda said, "Uh…oh we fine. Did you and the others get anything to eat?"

"Never mind that, did my brother give you any trouble?"

"He brought us potsticker plate. It's taste so good," I said to Yuki and Miss Honda agrees while Yuki gives me a smile and pats my head.

"Uh…Yuki, do you not like your brother? I know it is none of my business…I was curious…"

"I don't want to say I _dislike_ him, he is too much for me to handle."

Out of nowhere, Ayame starts talking that make Yuki looks at her chest when he comes out.

He surprises Yuki and Kyo as he falls to the ground that makes me worry.

Later, Miss Honda explains why he is a snake when Yuki goes beat him up, he still not accepting him.

Shigura then greets us home when Ayame asks, "So Shigura, did you find a place for me to sleep in yet?"

"Oh, you staying over?" great he is going to give Yuki, Kyo, and my brother a hard time.

**~ Tohru POV ~**

I am having a peaceful sleep when out of nowhere; I hear Kyo screams, "Get offa me!"

Its scare Hana and me that she suddenly transforms into a rat while crying from a sudden scream.

We all have breakfast while I see that Ayame has bruises as Kyo complains, "Batard, why did you sleep in my room?"

"I don't have any choices, Yuki locks his door so I can't get in," said Ayame.

"So why did you not sleep in Shigura's room like you did yesterday?"

While he talks, Hana is talking to Kai who look annoyed and awful.

That when he said, "If that the case, then I can sleep in Tohru's room."

Later, Kyo and Yuki said, "Hell no you won't."

We get to school while we go to class when I get to Momiji and Haru while cleaning the field.

"Aya is there? I haven't seen him since New Years. Maybe I should go visit him, but he probably want to be alone with Yuki. Oh, how is Yuki?"

Before I could say anything, Haru notices Yuki walking, but he looks really down.

However, Hana is following him cute while I notice that Kai is with Kyo.

"Is he sick?" said Momiji.

"Uh…well…"

Later Haru notices something when Momiji said, "Haru, is it okay for Aya to left his store? He is the owner and all."

"Oh…he runs his own business?"

"Yeah, he sells nurse clothes, dresses, anything," that make Momiji and I interest as we walk closer.

"Oh…so he sells uniform?"

"Well, something like that."

"Aya said that he can make fantasy come true."

That sound interesting, I get to know what he does when school finishes later.

When we got home, we still see that Ayame is still here while Kyo, Yuki, and Kai are not happy about it as he greets us.

Then I notice something on the table, "What is this?"

"Oh this….it is our high school picture. See, this is me, Hatori, and Shigura," said Ayame.

"Ah look, Hatori and Shigura look young and Ayame…he looks just like Yuki he is now."

"Cute…wasn't we?"

"Uh-huh, you kept your hair long in high school."

"Indeed, well, I did have to bend some rule. Here Yuki, now you can learn more about your big brother," he said to Yuki while he does not want to know when he decides to tell him a story how he keep his hair long which he refuses, but he goes tell it already.

**~ Kyo POV ~**

I can' believe it, he begins telling the story when Kai whispers in my ear, "Hana and I are going outside to play. Come get us if he get beating up, finally shut up, or something."

"Fine," I watch them left, lucky now we have to deal listening to him when he says the unexpected.

What kind of story he is telling when he finishes, even Tohru believes him him, "Hell he is lying."

Man, he is getting on my nerve and good thing that the twin is not here to listen to this when Shigura said, "I bet that you didn't know this, Aya…was a student council president."

I notice that Yuki look surprise and a little interested when Shigura and Ayame talk about a field trip.

Later, he asks about it when Ayame goes tell the story.

It sound normal when he said, "wonder in the 'red-light district'."

I just cannot believe that he just said that.

When he is on the part of the meeting about the students going to be expelled, he made it worse, he is an idiot and he stills the president until the end.

He talks to Yuki while he want to him leave, man he is killing me, "Shigura, get rid of him."

"Why, this is fun," said the bastard, "Even so, I don't that he will listen to me. The only person that he listens to is-"

"Hey," we turn to the door to see Hatori there with Kai and Hana behind him.

**~ Kai POV ~**

I tell Kyo that we are stepping out while he and the others have to deal with that idiot.

We got outside while go wonder around in the forest, even Hana likes to be in the forest, "It is so beautiful to go for a walk. I feel bad for leaving Yuki, Miss Honda, and Kyo with Ayame. Is he that annoying to be around with?"

"Everyone has their own opinion about another person and thing. Still, yes, he gets on my nerves and hates the nickname he gives me."

"And that would be?" I stare at her and notice a curious look that I cannot resist, "He calls me Lucky Sea."

"Uh?"

"Don't ask."

"Well, your name does mean sea. Anyway, I heard from Shigura that tomorrow you will be moving to my classroom, is that true?"

"Yeah, somehow, mother and father want us to be together."

"Hm, that is nice, we are going to have a lot of fun together with Momiji and Haru," she looks so cute when she is smiling that remind me, "So Hana, how close are you with Yuki?"

She turns to me with a confuse look while she said, "Hmm, let me think, you can say that he is like my big brother. After we were separated, Yuki starting to care for me so I won't feel lonely and be there for me while Akito get mad. Well, I was so young; I forgot what father, mother, and your face look like."

"Yeah, we were four, we have to separate since you are the Rat and I am the Cat. Still, I am jealous of you though."

I hear her giggle when she hugs me, "I am the one who is jealous, you can be yourself, go outside to play with others, and you are with father and mother. It is not fun to be a Rat since you have to be with Akito, deal with his temper, and stuff."

I smiles at her and about to say that I love her when Hatori come out of nowhere, "Hatori, what are you doing here?"

He explains why he is here and it is have to do with the annoying snake, so we follow him to Shigura's house when we hear commotion in the living room.

"What is going on in there?"

Hatori enters the room and surprise everyone.

He is here to pick up the snake and take him home, good thing.

Even Ayame surprise Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru when he said, "Okay, bye-bye."

He talks to Yuki about not getting the chance to talk, but he is the one who make all the commotion.

While he say goodbye, Hana hugs Hatori and said, "Bye-bye Hari'."

Hatori pats her head when he pops a lollipop in her mouth, he turns to me and asks, "See you later Kai."

I am about to say something when he pops a candy in my mouth, jerks.

After a while, they left when it get quiet in the room when Kyo ask, "Okay, what the hell just happen?"

Shigura tells us that Ayame admires Hatori because he has something that he does not have, so he listens and staying close to him.

"Really, I can see why, he is nice, funny, and have magic pocket," everyone gives Hana a surprising look, I can see that she has not mature enough yet like Momiji, but she does look cute while eating her candy.

Even Yuki believes that she looks cute too while he gives her a kiss on the forehead, he does look like a big brother to her.

That is good; she needs someone while I am not there for her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Preview: __Even Yuki believes that she looks cute too while he gives her a kiss on the forehead, he does look like a big brother to her._

_That is good; she needs someone while I am not there for her._

**~Kai POV ~**

It is a peaceful and quiet day on the weekend, Shigura is reading his newspaper, Kyo is drinking milk out of container, Yuki is relaxing, and my little sister leaning on me while relaxing.

I smiles at her while I rubs her head when Tohru walks in the room.

Tohru: Uh…I hope that you don't mind…I want go somewhere on May 1.

Shigura: Of course, you go somewhere. Are you going somewhere with your friends?

Tohru smiles and agrees when she said something about going to her mother gravestone of her first death.

Now this I never know while everyone else look surprise and sad, even Hana knows about it.

While Shigura talks to them, Hana gives me the detail that her mother died three months ago.

That sound sad when Shigura turns and asks us do we want to go as well.

Shigura: It would be nice to meet her mother there. Yuki is going Hana.

Hana thinks about it does she want to go or not, but for me, I got other things to do.

Kai: Sorry, but I won't be going. Father is going to show me around the company he owns, I am going to run it someday.

Shigura: That right, your father run his own business and you are the next heir to run the business, we can't let you skip that; do you want to follow our father footstep?

Kai: Yes, it is important for my father, and I am the oldest. I must follow my destiny in my father's business. Also, Hana is going.

Hana looks surprise while she begins to shake me while talking to me.

Hana: Why do you have to make decision for me? I can go if I want to.

Kai: Oh, so you are going.

She gives me a cute smile as she said yes, everyone looks at her weird, but she is my adorable sister as I hug her.

**~ Tohru POV ~**

Uo: So, the prince and Kohana's coming? What about Orange Top?

Tohru: I don't know, he did not say anything. I don't think that he is interest of coming.

Tohru and her friends talking about her mother and miss her so much.

They cannot with to visit her mother's grave tomorrow.

**~TOMORROW Hana POV~**

Miss Honda was surprise a few minutes ago that Kyo decides to come without telling her, but she is still happy that he is coming.

We arrive to the graveyard while wearing black, but Kyo and Yuki wear their uniform since the only black they have are their uniform.

Miss Uotoni and Miss Hanajima arrive later when Kyo and Yuki get surprise of their clothes, okay it is unusual to wear while visiting someone grave.

Kyo : What the hell you are wearing!?

Uo: We wearing black isn't that obvious?

Kyo: I mean the clothes that you are wearing, you are wearing like a gangster clothes, and you look like you are going to a funeral.

Tohru chuckles softly while I look at him funny.

Kohana: I can see why they mess with you. You complain too much.

He gets to my face, but he did not say anything because I am cute to yell at, that what Yuki and Shigura said.

Yuki asks what is Miss Uotoni is wearing and it is a jacket with a red butterfly on the back, look cool.

Later, she Miss Hanajima, and Miss Honda begin to have fun while going to her mother grave.

Hana: If this how it go while visiting someone grave?

Yuki: Not exactly, try not to learn from them that much.

Kyo nods while we catch up, and when we did, we see that someone did the cleaning already.

I notice a food on the stone and Miss Honda knows that it was her grandfather.

Miss Honda greets her mother while Miss Uotoni asks can they put the flowers there.

While they are doing their business, I am just standing right behind them watching.

I don't think that they notice me standing here, but notice that Kyo and Yuki distance themselves as well.

Yuki looks in deep thought for some reason when Miss Honda asks about the flowers.

I can see that Kyo is looking at them weird, even Miss Hanajima turns to them fast too.

I have no idea what is going, or what should I do when they sudden set out a picnic that surprise Kyo and me.

Uo: What is your problem, Kyoko won't mind if we make some noise.

They argue a little while Yuki invites me to sit down, so I sit between him and Kyo.

I see that Miss Honda makes great foods; Yuki grabs his food while he grabs one for me since I am not getting any food.

They begin talk about Miss Kyoko and the tale of the jacket while I eat slowly and quietly.

When the sunset, we begin to go home and went our separate way.

We got home to Shigura's house to find Kai home with a little goodie, he tells us that mother made us a little sweet for thank you for caring me.

I begin to tell him what we did at the graveyard while eating cake together, to tell the truth, it was fun.

**~NEXT DAY~**

I am walking around while Yuki is busy being the student council president, Kyo and Kai are somewhere, Haru and Momiji are probably doing something, and Miss Honda, I don't know where she is when I spot her talking to her friends.

She notices me here and call me, they were talking about the time from yesterday.

Torhu: So did you have fun yesterday?

Hana: Mm-hm.

Tohru: I am glad.

I always see her smiling when Momiji sudden appears out of nowhere, he behinds be Miss Honda.

Momiji: Tohru, hide me, hide me, we are playing cops and robbers and I am the robber.

Later, few boys appear at the window, I think that they are the cops while they chase after Momiji.

Miss Honda's friends talk about Momiji looks like a girl and compare Miss Honda's look to her father, then the grandfather.

~Tohru POV~

I just realize that Haru and Momiji's parents did not come to the open ceremony.

I don't think that all zodiac members talk about their parents, except Hana and Kai, I get the chance to meet them.

I went to work after making dinner when Momiji come out of nowhere.

Tohru: Momiji, what are you doing here?

Momiji: This is papa's building.

Torhu: Oh, so he works here.

Momiji: Nope….okay I tell you.

Later, one of the employees here rushes over to us while he tells Momiji that the president is looking for him.

Why would the president looking for him when I notices the Sohma name on the wall tag.

Tohru: Oh, so your father own this building.

Momiji sounds proud of it as he shows me his picture, he looks so handsome when I flaps the photo of a beautiful woman.

He tells me that she is his mother, so it is true boys look like their mom.

Momiji explains to me how that met while he tells me that she is not a sohma.

He then surprise me that he has a little sister name Momo and he sounds really happy to have one.

I never hear him sound this happy before when he tells me that her mother always go pick up her father.

Tohru: Oh…so…are you all going home tomorrow?

Momiji: Nope not exactly, you see mama doesn't know who I am.

I don't understand, what he mean by that when she appears, Momiji's mother is here right now.

So, the little girl is Momo while they have a conversation together.

While they talk, I got surprise when she said 'your mother must be worried'.

After she and Momo left, everything become quiet when Momiji broke the silent.

Momiji: Awww...didn't want her to see me, now I have to go apology to papa.

Tohru: Momiji?

Momiji becomes sad while he goes tell me the story about his mother.

Momiji: Do you know that a child born as a member of the zodiac is born two month early. It must be hard for the mother who is having their first child transform in front of her. I either know now that when a mother birth to a child would she would overprotect of it or rejected. Mama rejected me with all her entire body. It got to the point where she couldn't look at me, she would just snap and yell at anything."

I am starting to feel bad and sorry for Momiji, to be rejected by his mother since he is a zodiac.

He get to the point that he wants to remember everything, even it's hurt or painful and want his mother to has all her memory.

I feels the same way when he asks me to keep it a secret, I can't hold it anymore, I goes hug him and agree with him.

I want to keep my memory, even it is painful or it will hurt me, I want to have them all when I get older that it won't work me anymore.


	11. News

**I am sooo sorry to not writing a lot. I am stuck on this chapter right now. So, i won't write this story for a few while until I am in the mood right now. Sorry for not writing for a while.**


	12. End of the Story

**Hey everyone, I will end the story here since I cannot continue more cause my mood. So I will continue on next chapter. So I hope you enjoys my story.**


End file.
